90 persen Gila, 10 persen Sakit Jiwa
by Shiroi Karen
Summary: Kaum cowok dan cewek di Mansion FFn Vocaloid gak pernah akur. Walaupun para author dan chara Voca cowok punya perasaan suka dengan author dan chara vocaloid cewek, tapi mereka malu mengungkapkannya. Namun semua berubah saat seorang peri cinta Yuzuki Yukari datang dan memaksa semua cowok bekerja di... / collab Tsukikoshi Chii dan Cyber Keju-ma.
1. Chapter 1

**Karen : yo minna!**

**Aya : Yo!**

**Cyber : Hn?**

**Karen : err.. Jadi kita kembali membuat fic baru yang tujuannya menistakan #plak. Fic ini hasil collab Karen dengan Tsukikoshi Chii dan Cyber Keju-ma!**

**Cyber: Kalo ndak suka ndak usah dibaca. Gitu aja kok repot. #plakk.**

**Aya: nyohohohoho~ tombol back selalu tersedia untuk anda nyaa~**

**Karen : ah iya... Pesan lagi : don't kill us because of this.. #plak**

**Cyber: Yang mau marah silahkan tapi jangan salahkan kita kalo kita ndak dengerin amarah anda. #ngek.**

**Karen : okayy.. Jadi kita mulai?**

**Cyber: Terserah.**

**Aya: mulai! Three! Two! One! Action! #plakkk**

**Desclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media! Nama nama author di cerita ini adalah Author fandom Vocaloid!**

**90% Gila, 10% Sakit Jiwa**

**-Tsukikoshi Chii, Shiroi Karen, Cyber Keju-ma-**

**Chapter 1 : Because of Piring (?) XD**

"Kumo-chan! Tangkap!"

"Bwee~ aku dapat! Kejar aku kalau bisa!"

"Miku-chan... Kau bisa tenang sedikit?" kata pria bersyal biru, Shion Kaito, setengah berteriak dari ruang makan.

"Diam kau BaKaito! Rizumu! Kejar aku!"

"Rin! Karen pinjam doujin yaoi ya!"

"...Hoi... Kalian bisa diam ndak?" ujar seorang cowok, Cyber Keju-ma (atau biasa dipanggil Shikaku Toumitsu) merasa terganggu. Yap. Ia benci suara berisik.

"Biarkan saja, vroh.. Cepat minum kopimu mumpung panas," kata cowok lain, Nivarox, sambil meneguk kopi, walau sebenarnya ia cukup terganggu dengan ulah cewek-cewek yang sibuk main bola di ruang tengah. Namun semakin diperingati, semakin ributlah suasana Mansion FFn Vocaloid itu.

Mansion ini dihuni oleh seluruh author fandom Vocaloid dan karakter Vocaloid. Mansion terbagi atas beberapa bagian, dan tiap bagian dihuni oleh 1 kelompok. Masing masing author dan karakter Vocaloid boleh memilih kelompok mana yang ingin mereka masuki.

Kelompok besar ini merupakan salah satu kelompok tergila di mansion, sehingga letaknya lebih menyendiri agar tidak ada korban jiwa dan kerusakan sarana kelompok lain akibat ulah kelompok yang terdiri atas :

_Vocaloid : Kaito Shion (Kaito), Hatsune Miku, Kagamina Rin, Kagamine Len, Kagane Rinto, Kamine Lenka, Gumi, dan Gumiya_

_Authors : Shirota Sakuya, Cyber Keju-ma (Shikaku Toumitsu), Shiroi Karen, Kuroshi Chalice, Mitoshi Koro, Narukami Hiroki, Hikari Kengo, Tsukikoshi Chii (Tsukiyomi Ayaka), Kumo-Usagi, Kuro 'Kaito' Neko (Kai), Tokuro Kazuya (bukan author. Dia sepupu Sakuya yang numpang tinggal), Kazuhiro-kun, Lixryth Rizumu, Misaki Runo (Katsushika Arisa), Nivarox, Michi nichi-chi, dan Akanemori._

"Tangkap bolanya, Gumi!"

"Chalice! Awas!"

**PRANG!**

"Wakakakak! 5 piring pecah kena bola hari ini!"

"Ayo pecahkan lebih banyak!"

"AYOOOO!"

Para cowok cuma bisa nahan greget ngedenger tu piring pecah lima. Apalagi Mitsu (Cyber), ketua kelompok yang bertugas mengurus administrasi kelompok. Udah luar biasa sabaaarr, bertahan tidak masuk evil mode.

**PRANG! BUM! JDUAARRR**

"GOOOOLL! Shika! Kita menang!" teriak Aya sambil ber high-five dengan Shika (Katsushika Arisa).

"Babak 2! Siap dimulai?!"

"SIAAAPPP!"

"... Kalian... BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?! (...iam...am...m...)" teriak Koro saking gregetnya.

... Hening~...

"Kenapa sih?! Kita kan cuma mau main!" protes Lenka dan cewek lainnya langsung menghampiri ruang makan tempat cowok cowok bertatapan sangar itu berada.

"Main sih boleh! Tapi bisa ngga jangan ngerusak perabot?! Ini kan fasilitas bersama!" bentak Gumiya.

"Siapa pula yang ngerusak perabot?!" balas Sakuya.

"Gak ada alasan!"

"Tapi...!"

"Bermainlah di kamar cewek, jangan di ruang tengah!" bentak Kazuya.

"Huh.. Fine... Ayo ke kamarku.. Aku baru beli game baru," kata Miku, diikuti semua cewek.

...Hening~...

"Akhirnya tenang juga.. Huh.. Cewek cewek sialan," gerutu Kaito.

"...aku beresin pecahan piring dulu ya.. Bye.." kata Mitsu berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan gontai. Lemes mikirin dompet yang bakal menipis. Sedangkan para cowok tetap duduk menikmati ketenangan langka ini di ruang makan.

"Yo! Kami kembali!" tiba tiba datang Len, Rinto, Narukami Hiroki, dan Kazuhiro-kun out of nowhere. Kayak setan #jduag!

"Kalian darimana?" tanya Gumiya.

"Abis main bola sama cewek cewek tadi XD" jawab Hiroki polos.

"AARRGHH! Dasar kalian sama aja! Tidakkah kalian mau suasana sunyi?!" teriak Kaito kesal.

"Setuju Kaito! Cewek cewek itu menyebalkan! Bisanya cuma ngerusak, dan setelah itu cowok-cowok yang memperbaiki kerusakan! Aku sudah muak!" teriak Nivarox OOC.

"Betul! Gara-gara mereka, kelompok kita dicap sebagai kelompok tergila di mansion dan dikucilkan!" gerutu Kengo kesal.

"Hei hei.. Kadang juga kita yang gila.. Terutama Koro. Aku pernah dengar kau mengigau jalan ke ruang kelompok sebelah sambil goyang dubstep, kan?" tanya Rinto iseng.

"...Rinto.. Kau bener mau mati ya?" kata Koro dalam hell aura.

"Setidaknya jangan terlalu keras pada mereka.. Enjoy aja~ Lagipula kalian suka sama salah cewek itu kan?" goda Kazuhiro.

Pipi Gumiya bersemu merah. "H-huh.. Gumi si cewek manja itu? Tidak, terima kasih," ... Gimana sih Gum? Padahal ketahuan banget mikirin Gumi~

"Ya.. Bener juga sih. Kumo imut dan loli.. Kawaii.. Hanya saja dia sering menyebutku 'manis'.. Emang ada yang salah dengan wajahku?!" kata Kai

"Dasar _**Sadistic Shota Prince**_.." ejek Rinto, padahal sendirinya shota.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada cewek-cewek gila itu. Bah.. Mereka menyebalkan dan membosankan," kata Kazuya sambil menguap lebar. "Kaito, akui saja. Kau suka Miku kan? Dasar tsundere kuudere," sambungnya.

"Diam. Tidak mungkin aku suka bocah negi itu. Hmm? Mitsu? Ada apa?" tanya Kaito menatap Mitsu diambang pintu yang berwajah serius.

"...Ada yang aneh. Ndak ada kerusakan perabot atau pecahan piring sedikitpun.." kata Mitsu.

"What?"

"Kok bisa?"

"Liat aja sendiri kalau ndak percaya -_-)7 Saya cuma nemu kamera legendarisnya Karen. Ketinggalan mungkin." balas Mitsu kambuh emot dan virus 'ndak' nya, lalu menaruh kamera Karen di meja makan.

"Jadi suara duar duar gaje tadi apa?" tanya Kengo.

Tiba-tiba muncul sinar-sinar gaje ditengah ruang makan. Lebih terang dari kinclongnya kepala Aang, tapi gak se pinkish gliter gliter gaje nya peri Barbie Fairytopia. #author MKKB

"Yo! Cowok cowok kawaii!" teriak sosok peri itu, disusul suara gebukan dari cowok-cowok yang gak terima dibilang kawaii.

"I-ittai! Jahat sekali kalian!" Sahut sosok bernuansa ungu dan hitam itu. Perlahan bayangan wajahnya semakin terlihat dan...

**"YUZUKI YUKARI?!"**

**"Yuka-hime?!"**

"Kalian mengenalku?" tanya Yukari, si peri, cengo.

"Mereka fans beratmu.." jawab Gumiya menunjuk Kai dan Kengo yang lagi sujud menyembah sang 'Yuka-hime'. Bah, OOC...

"Oke oke! To the point, aku adalah Yuzuki Yukari, peri cinta yang gak punya rumah (?). Jadi tujuan aku kesini karena masalah cinta~" kata Yukari.

"Ah.. Jadi kau semacam cupid..?"

"Kau punya panah dan busur?"

"PANAH TABUNG ELPIJI! PANAH! WUOOOOO!" **BUAK!**

"E-etto.. Jadi.. Aku tau kalian tu suka sama cewek cewek itu sejak lama, maka aku berusaha membantu kisah cinta kalian. Tapi karena kalian tidak pernah (bahkan mungkin, gak akan pernah) menyatakan cinta, maka aku jadi greget (?). Dan disinilah aku datang untuk 'memaksa' cinta kalian!~" jelas Yukari.

"..."

"Errr... Gue bingung mau ngomong apa.."

"Sama..."

"Menurut pengamatanku selama ini, yang langgeng itu cuma Hiroki x Aya dan Len x Rin. Masa cuma 2 sih?! Ugh.. Maksudku... Masa kalian yang lebih tua bisa kalah sama yang muda?!" Kata Yukari ngedumel sendiri.

"Yukari/Yuka-hime... Kau mau mati ya?" kata semua cowok yang disebut 'tua' itu, kecuali Mitsu, dengan greget level max.

"Tuh kan! Kalian berhentilah galak galak! Akibat kalian, cewek cewek itu jadi kecewa berat tadi!" balas Yukari.

"Bah! Itu kan salah mereka!

"Benar! Seenaknya saja main bola dalam ruangan. Merusakn perabot pula.." sambung Nivarox yang daritadi dilupakan #dibunuh

"Heii! Diamlah! Biarkan aku menyelesaikan penjelasanku!" teriak Yukari kesal. ...Semua terdiam... Sedangkan Kazuhiro dan Len sibuk mengepang dan bermain dengan rambut Yukari #plak

"Oke.. Kujelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini. Cyber Keju-ma... saat kau memeriksa ruang tengah, tidak ada kerusakan, kan?" tanya Yukari disambut "Hn" singkat dari Mitsu.

"Jadi.. Suara barang pecah itu apa?" tanya Gumiya tak sabar.

"Rinto, tadi kau ikut main bola, kan? Kalian tidak merusak apapun, kan?" tanya Yukari.

"Tidak ada," jawab Rinto, membuat Yukari tersenyum tipis dan cowok lain semakin heran. Yukari mengambil kamera Karen diatas meja makan, menyalakan, dan menekan tombol pengambilan foto.

**'GRAUP!'**

"Astajim.. Kamera atau screen muncher itu?" komen Kengo. Yukari kembali menekan tombol pengambilan foto.

**'PRANG!'**

**'JDUAR!'**

**'CKIIEEEETTTT!'**

"Woy! Itu kamera atau kuda kejepit pintu?!' kata Kazuhiro sambil menutup telinganya.

"Biar kutebak... Jadi suara piring pecah dari ruang tengah itu kameranya Karen?" tanya Kazuya.

"Yap! Kalian tau sendiri kalau Karen punya hobi mengabadikan setiap moment lucu dan aib di kamera nya. Lalu, kalian dengar teriakan Karen tadi kan? Dia berkata, 'Rin! Karen pinjam doujin yaoi ya!'. Itu artinya dia tidak ikut main bola, tapi mengamati dari jauh sambil baca doujin dan memotret kejadian lucu sepanjang pertandingan," jelas Yukari sambil memperlihatkan foto-foto pertandingan di kamera Karen yang isinya hal super aib hingga tak patut dideskripsikan (?). "Jadi, tadi kalian memarahi mereka dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Mereka tidak salah. Kalian saja yang tertipu suara kamera.. Ya kecuali berisiknya sih..." lanjutnya.

"Heh.. Kau kira kami bodoh? Mana mungkin kamera berbunyi seperti itu.. Asti kau mengerjai kami dengan sihirmu," sangkal Kaito tak terima disalahkan.

"Hoo... Jadi kau punya bukti lebih kuat kalau cewek-cewek itu memecahkan piring sehingga kalian bisa melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada mereka?" balas Yukari.

"Aku setuju dengan Kaito. Buktinya, tadi terdengar suara Chalice menendang bola ke sembarang arah, terdengar suara pecahan piring, dan para cewek berteriak senang karena sudah memecahkan 5 piring. Apa yang mereka maksud dengan 'piring' disitu?" tanya Gumiya.

"Hahh.. Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi? 'Piring' itu sound effect kamera Karen. Kalian juga sudah tau kalau mereka adalah orang beretika juga. Tidak mungkin mereka tidak merasa bersalah setelah memecahkan piring, kan? Mereka berteriak seperti itu karena bercanda saja karena mendengar kamera Karen.. Perlu bukti? Silahkan kalian hitung jumlah piring di lemari. Pasti jumlahnya tetap 25, sama seperti jumlah orang di kelompok ini. Lagipula, kalau mereka benar-benar memecahkan piring, artinya akan ada 5 anggota yang tidak bisa makan, kan? Apa kalian yakin mereka tega berbuat sekeji itu?" jelas Yukari psikolog mode : on.

"Yah.. Kalo orangnya macam mereka sih, mungkin mungkin aja... Mereka kadang berani mati, atau memang kepengen mati. Nekat level max" jawab Koro asal.

"Vroh! Saya abis menghitung piring! Ternyata masih 25!" seru Mitsu yang ternyata sudah berada diatas (?) lemari piring yang tinggi.

"VROH! Awas!"

**BRAK!**

"TIDAK!"

**PRANG!**

Yukari tertawa geli melihat Mitsu yang kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari atas lemari, menyebabkan lemari piring sedikit bergoyang dan beberapa piring jatuh ke lantai. Beruntung beberapa sempat ditangkap Kai dan Kengo, sedangkan 3 piring lain pecah.

"Wahahaha! Akhirnya malah kalian yang memecahkan piring!" tawa Yukari geli.

"T-tidak.. D-dompet saya..." kata Mitsu pundung.

"Sekarang aku sangat benci sama piring," gerutu Kazuya.

"Yosh! Berarti rencanaku akan dan WAJIB dilaksanakan!" kata Yukari tiba tiba.

"?"

"Walaupun misiku adalah percintaan, tapi dulu aku pernah kuliah bidang akuntansi.. Jadi.. Kalian butuh uang untuk beli piring, kan? Kalian juga mau berdamai sekaligus PDKT sama cewek cewek itu, kan? Maka aku menugaskan kalian untuk bekerja ditempat kenalanku... **Cyberloid Butler Cafe!**"

"WHAT?!"

**-Tuberkolosis (?)-**

**Aya: mohon turunkan parangnya, letakkan di tawashi terdekat #plakkk**

**Cyber: Cerita ini hasil dari 3 Author sarap bin ajaib, jadi harap maklum. #jduakk.**

**Karen : *keringet dingin* e-er.. N-next chapter, romance akan dimulai! Baik romance antar author maupun antar chara voca!**

**Aya: arigatou bagi yg udah baca (_ _)**

**Cyber: Maaf kalo jelek. Beginilah adanya.**

**Karen : yosh.. Akhir kata...**

**All : REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Rempongest Terong (?)

**Cyber: Ehem... #plakk.**

**Karen : ohok ohok (batuk gak nyelow)**

**Cyber : Aya mana?**

**Karen : lagi mandi, ssu... Udah 30 menit gak keluar keluar... Mungkin kekunci #jduag!**

**Cyber: Biarin aja dah kekunci. #ngek.**

**Karen : okelah... Jadi,, minna! Dengan ini selesailah chapter 2! Dan kenapa di ending chapter ada Pet Alliance? Ya sesuai judulnya "90% gila plus 10% sakit jiwa" ditambah 25% writer block, maka begitulah #plak!**

**Cyber: Jadi 125% gitu? #plakk.**

**Karen : Namanya juga sakit jiwa :v #maksa XD**

**Cyber: Yang sakit jiwa sebenarnya author atau readers nya? #jduakk.**

**Karen : karakter di fic ini sakit jiwa semua! #woy!**

**Aya: ara~ ara~ #nak**

**Cyber: Ntuh dia makhluknya. #plakk.**

**Karen : oke! Karena udah komplit, sekarang waktunya balas review!**

**Aya : nyippo**

**Cyber: Ntuh ripiu dari Sakuya spesial yang balas saya. #dilempar penggorengan. #plakk.**

**Karen : Karen : oke! Karen bales reviewnya... 4 review pertama deh XD**

**Cyber: Saya 4 selanjutnya. Aya bales 6. #ditendang.**

**Aya : ehh, harusnya yang lebih tua ngalah -w- #nihanak**

**Cyber: Yang tua itu ndak bisa kerja banyak. #lhu ndak setua itu juga.**

**Aya: *swt***

**Cyber : Saya lima deh biar bisa bales ripiu Sakuya.**

**#plakk.**

**Aya : Yey! XD**

**Karen : Yosh! Kita mulai!**

Mitoshi Koro : hohoho~ nanti Karen jadiin butler atau Karen kepang 10 rambut Koro, ssu? XD #dibunuh seketika. Yosh! Arigatou buat baca n' review!

Dere Dere 02 : gomen, di chapter ini gaada KaiKu.. Tapi ada 'sajian' lain, ssu XD yosh! Mind to review again?

Misaki Runo : yup! Beberapa tsundere, tapi sebagian besar edan (?). Arigatou buat fav n' follow! Ini udah update! Mind to review?

Ayuzawa Ryuka : Yo Ryu/Mike! Itu kamera edisi kapal selam (?) yang dihadiahkan Mike kepada Rizu (lah?). Dan kebetulan Karen copet #hush! XD Arigatou buat reviewnya!

**Cyber : Giliran saya -_-)7**

Hikari Kengo-kun: Yup. Penghuninya emang gila. Sama kayak yang nulis nih fic. #ditendang. Sebenernya sih ndak semua butler. Liat aja deh sendiri. #plakk.

Cherry Minamoto: Ini udah update. Semoga ngakaknya bisa lebih parah dari sebelumnya. #jduakk.

Michi: Kalo masalah kesalahan sih urusannya... #lirik Aya & Karen. #dikeroyok. #jduak. Yah. Ini udah update kok.

Asane Yashi: Sini cium saya aja. #jduakk. #dibantai 'seseorang'. Penasaran? Silahkan baca chap yang ini.

Shirota Sakuya: Lain kali pastikan kalo baca fic ini dalam keadaan sedang tidak ngapa-ngapain bahkan bernafas. #jduakk. Itu masak buat saya? #digeplak penggorengan.

**Aya : sekarang Aya!**

Moka Aoi: tenang aja Moka-Hime-Sama, Moka-Hime-sama ada kok di fic ini *wink* #plakkk

Kurotori Rei: Yukari adalah peri ajaib yg udah kuliah di bidang akutansi selama 30 tahun #plakkk

Kumo asli dong kalo ngga nanti ga ada KaiKu #plakkk ini sudah lanjut :D makasih fav and follownya

Kagane Mikasa-san05: iya sarap semua kan supaya sama kayak judulnya #ditendang arigatou fav sama follownyaaa :D

Kiriko Alicia: hati-hati keselek(?) Ini udah lanjut :D

Yami Nova: judulnya sesuatu #plakkk ini sudah lanjuut XD

**Karen : yak! Kita mulai ceritanya!**

**Desclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media! Nama nama author di cerita ini adalah Author fandom Vocaloid!**

**90% Gila, 10% Sakit Jiwa**

**-Tsukikoshi Chii, Shiroi Karen, Cyber Keju-ma-**

**Chapter 2 : The Rempongest Terong (?)**

Suatu hari cerah, awan mengkilap (?) di langit nan biru. Udara sejuk dengan angin sepoi sepoi dan kicauan burung yang menenangkan hati semua orang, kecuali cowok cowok yang dalam 3 mobil beriringan di perbukitan dengan dongkol.

"Kita sampai... SEMUA KELUAR!" teriak Kai yang menyupir mobil pertama segera memberhentikan mobilnya dan keluar.

"Kai! Kenapa mobilmu berhenti?! Ini sudah sampai?!" teriak sopir 2 mobil dibelakangnya, Nivarox dan Kazuya dari jendela mobil.

"Yuka-hime bilang begitu. Hei Yuka, mana cafe yang kau maksud?" tanya Kai pada Yukari diatas kap mobil. Entah abis ditabrak atau memang faktor kesengajaan belaka (?).

"YAP! Inilah dia cafenya!" Teriak Yukari sambil menunjuk bangunan di pinggir jalan.

Dihadapan para cowok, ada cafe gemilang nan megah ala keraton jogja, malah lebih mirip rumah susun dariada cafe #plak.

Mereka hanya bisa terdiam. Bukan terpesona dengan gedung cafe itu, tapi kepikiran 'Kalau nge pel satu gedung perlu waktu berapa jam?' #plak

"Seyamat datang cyiin~" terdengar suara mematikan dari dalam Cafe itu, perlahan langit yang biru berubah menjadi gelap nan ungu(?) Tiba-tiba pintu cafe itu terbuka, lalu keluarlah beberapa helai rambut berwarna ungu.

"Selamat datang anak muda.." Terdengar anggun suara dari dalam cafe, namun suara kali ini berbeda dari yang tadi(?)

"Anak muda? Emang lu anak tua?" Tanya Len lopos(?) #polosnak

"Enak aja! Panggil aku Hime-sama~" balas suara itu teriak dari dalem. Udah gak ada anggun anggunnya kayak tadi.

"Lhu siapa?!" teriak Rinto dari luar cafe.

"Kalian masuk dulu aja napa?! Kita ngomong seperti orang musuhan teriak teriak! Dan panggil aku Hime-sama!" balas suara "anggun" dibalik pintu cafe itu. Memang sekilas keliatan seperti orang gila.. Bukannya masuk dahulu ke dalam cafe lalu bicara, malah lebih memilih teriak teriak dari luar ke dalam cafe. Entah mereka punya firasat tidak enak atau mereka lebih suka bersama 'si-helai-ungu' di luar cafe?

"Cih! Galak sekali... Ga tau apa aku ini siapa?" Balas si suara anggun sambil membuka pintu.

Seketika keluar lah sebuah makhluk abstrak serba ungu yang sedang menari balet. "Eyke adalah Gakupo cyiin~" makhluk ungu itu memegang tangan Rinto, lalu mengecup tangannnya.

"Hoi.. Kalian jangan bercanda... Aku kesini untuk masalah bisnis. Kalau kau tidak serius, aku pergi dari sini. Dan jangan sebut kata 'hime-sama' itu. Bossy sekali dirimu. Merasa lebih tinggi, eh? Sekali lagi menyebut dirimu sendiri agung, kuhajar kau," jawab Kazuya mulai merasa kesal, sedangkan Rinto kejang kejang berbusa.

"Ya ya ya.. Baiklah. Kalau begitu cepatlah kalian masuk ke dalam dan bertemu dengan aku, sang hime-sam...- ups.." Gadis "anggun" tadi segera menutup mulutnya yang kelepasan bicara.

Kazuya langsung dikelilingi dark aura yang mampu membuat siang jadi malam.

"Oy Kazuya-kun.. Jangan buat aku harus menguras dompet lebih banyak gara gara kau.." kata Mitsu.

".. Tenang saja, Mitsu-kun. Aku tak akan merusak apapun.. Aku hanya akan mengajar adat pada cewek itu agar tidak bossy dan sombong. Aku muak mendengarnya.." balas Kazuya mengepalkan tangannya.

"HIME-SAMA! Kau berteriak dengan siapa tadi?!" teriak sebuah suara dari dalam cafe.

"Ugghh.. CUKUP! Aku muak mendengar kata 'hime-sama' itu!" Kazuya berlari masuk cafe, tapi...

"Apa yang kau...- UWAAAA!"

"Eh?"

**BRUK!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"E-etto... Na-namamu Kazuya-san, kan? Bi-bisakah kau..."

"Eh?" Kazuya bingung dengan pertanyaan gadis itu, dan sedetik kemudian ia menyadari posisinya.

Kazuya yang masuk ke dalam cafe dengan amarah secara tak sengaja menabrak gadis 'hime-sama' tadi yang berdiri didepan pintu. Saat ini ia berada diatas, sedangkan gadis itu terbaring dibawahnya dan wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Wajah Kazuya sontak memerah melihat wajah gadis 'hime-sama' yang sangat cantik dari dekat. Rambutnya hitam pekat dengan poni miring ke kiri, memakai jepit beruang dan gaun gothic lolita. Dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, wajah gadis yang terbaring di lantai dengan wajah tegas walaupun wajahnya memerah dan matanya menutup membuat Kazuya lupa diri.

Memang, gadis ini layak disebut 'hime-sama'.

"H-hoi! Bi-bisakah kau me-menyingkir dari..."

"E-ehh? .a-ah iya. T-Tentu saja..." Kazuya pun bangkit dari posisinya dan bersandar di tembok sambil mengatur jantungnya yang berdentum tak karuan. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah 3 orang dari cafe menghampiri sang 'hime-sama'

"Hime-sama! Anda tidak terluka?!"

"Hime-sama! Ada yang sakit?!"

"Hime-sama! Kepalamu ga bocor?!"

"Hime-"

"STOOOP! Aku baik-baik saja," kata 'hime-sama' itu dengan tegas, walau wajahnya masih memerah.

Kazuya memberanikan diri menatap gadis itu. "O-oke.. Dengar aku. Aku cuma mau mengatakan bahwa aku benci kau memanggil dirimu sendiri 'hime-sama', oke? Seperti orang bossy yang sok mengatur," kata Kazuya, walau ia mengakui dalam hatinya bahwa gadis dihadapannya memang secantik seorang putri.

Lalu si surai ungu, mendekati Kazuya dan 'Hime-sama', dilihatnya wajah kedua makhluk itu yg sedang bersemu merah(?)

"Lirikan matamu menarik kaki, senyumanmu bau terasi~ sehingga mem-" nyanyian si makhluk ungu yang mengambang-ambang di tawas- (#salah) maksudnya makhluk ungu itu terhenti ketika ia melihat empat pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam. Setajam! Silet! #plakkk

"Hoi ungu.. Kau mau mati?" tanya Kazuya dingin.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi langkah kaki didepan pintu cafe, seiring dengan membukanya pintu cafe.

"Oi! Kazuya-kun, apa yang terjadi dengamu?".

"Apa kau demam?".

"Apa kau tertarik dengan makhluk ungu itu?" #jduag!

"Kazuya-kun Blushing!"

"Urusai. Ini cuma dampak aku terlalu banyak marah," sangkal Kazuya

"Ara~ ara~ sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi," kata Yukari sambil semirk-semirk gaje.

"Eh? Yukari? Sedang apa kau disini? Dan.. Apa ini tamu bawaanmu?" tanya sang 'hime-sama' yang sepertinya mengenal Yukari.

"Yap! Begini.. Jadi perkenalkan, mereka ini adalah bla bla bla bla bla"

Para penguni cafe cengo sekaligus terharu. Mereka tidak dapat mengerti apa maksud dari kata "bla bla bla bla bla"-nya tu, tapi mereka entah kenapa malah merasa terharu #plak

Yukari kemudian mulai menggunakan bahasa normal kembali dan menjelaskan maksudnya datang ke tempat itu. Berawal dari piring dan jadilah begini

"Ah.. Jadi begitu.. Kalau begitu, perkenalkan! Namaku Moka Aoi! Aku adalah pemilik Cyberloid cafe ini! Walaupun cafe ini nyaris bangkrut sih... Sepi pengunjung," kata gadis 'hime-sama' itu.

"Aku Megurine Luka. Satu satunya maid disini. Yoroshiku" kata gadis bersurai gulali itu.

"Nama eyke Gakupo, cyiin~ Butler ter kece sejagat raya~ gemar menyanyi, cinta mati sama Luka, dan melayani tamu dengan penuh kasih sayang dengan prinsip : Malam Minggu Itu Hanya Mitos~" kata laki-laki berambut ungu panjang itu dengan gaje nya.

"Nama saya Tsuciya Mike! Biasa dipanggil Michael! Adik ipar Moka-hime. Aku hanya disini saat liburan dan membantu tugas cafe ini!" kata seorang cowok disebelah Moka.

"Sekarang, mari kita bahas secara santai... Gakupo siapkan hidangan spesial untuk tamu-tamu spesial ini" perintah si 'hime-sama'

"Baik Hime-sama" Gakupo pun bergegas ngacir ke dapur

"Oke... Jadi kau meminta agar cowok cowok ini dijadikan butler di cafe ini?" tanya Moka diikuti anggukan Yukari. Moka menghela napas panjang.

"Hah... Maaf untuk mengatakannya... Sebenarnya aku tak sanggup menggaji kalian semua, dengan gaji serendah apapun. Cafe ini sepi. Tak mungkin ada pekerjaan seperti melayani tamu atau membuat kue. Kalian akan lebih banyak bersantai. Plus aku harus membayar pajak tanah cafe ini. Pajak bulan lalu saja aku masih berhutang di lintah darat," jelas Moka diikuti anggukan Michael dan Luka.

"Tapi.. Kenapa bisa sepi? Gedungmu besar dan indah! Interior sesuai tema dan ditata rapi dan indah! Menu pun disajikan dengan gambar yang amat menarik, dan harganya terjangkau. Apa lagi yang kurang?" tanya Kaito.

"...Sebenarnya, masalah utamanya..." Jawab Michael menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa masalah utamanya... Cyiin?" Tanya Gakupo yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Michael dengan dark aura pekat yang mampu membunuh semua orang di ruangan itu

"E-Eh?! T-Tidak ada apa-apa!" Balas Michael

"Oke.. Inilah dia! 'Melanzana La Pastry!" Selamat menikmati!" kata Gakupo tersenyum (yang benar benar) kece para para tamu cafe sambil menyajikan masakan yang tampilan dan nama nya meyakinkan di meja cafe.

"Menarik... Bisa kau jelaskan proses singkat pembuatan makanan ini?" tanya Nivarox langsung masuk chef mode nya melihat sajian Gakupo yang sangat menarik. Beberapa objek makanan digoreng tepung hingga crispy, disiram saus bening seperti kecap asin, dan ditaburi serbuk semacam bawang goreng, hanya saja warnanya coklat muda dan lembut. Mirip ikan cakalang yang dikeringkan dan diserut. Menu ini bisa dibilang mirip tempura, dan aslinya makanan ini enak banget, soalnya author pernah makan di dunia nyata dan rasanya bikin ketagihan. Nivarox mengambil garpu dan menusuk objek crispy itu.

"Itu adalah terong yang dipotong persegi panjang dan digoreng tepung," kata Gakupo, membuat seluruh hadirin agak menjauh dari piring, kecuali Nivarox. Ia memakan objek diihadapannya.

**Krauk krauk**

**...**

"Errr.. Niva? Kau tidak keracunan, kan?" tanya Kai hati-hati.

"Hum.. Aku akui ini kombinasi bagus. Bagian luarnya renyah, tapi bagian dalamnya terasa meleleh ketika dimakan. Serbuk ikan cakalang ini juga lembut dan harum, sehingga rasanya jadi luar biasa bila dimakan berbarengan," puji Nivarox serius, membuat hadirin ngiler dan tertarik.

"Kalau saus beningnya? Apa dari kecap asin?" tanya Nivarox meengambil sendok dan mencicipi saus bening itu.

"Kalau itu dari coklat T*blerone yang dilelehkan, diberi susu putih dan dicampur air tawashi (kloset) langsung dari alam per-empangan(?) supaya transparan," jawab Gakupo tersenyum bangga. Nivarox langsung memuntahkan cairan di mulutnya, mirip ikan koi nyembur (?). Oke, ini gak masuk resep aslinya, karena harusnya itu kecap asin. Mungkin ini Gakupo yang rada geblek (?) atau pingin sok elit dengan mengganti kecap asin dengan T*blerone dikasih air segala. Mahal, gak enak pula.

Semua menatap horror hidangan dihadapan mereka. Nivarox sang omnivora (?) aja bisa keselek gara-gara sausnya. Apalagi mereka?

"Yap... Sekarang kalian mengerti, kan, kenapa cafe ini bangkrut?" tanya Moka tersenyum paksa, sementara Gakupo cuma menari gaje, bangga abis dipuji Nivarox tadi.

"Bahan baku yang dibeli sangat berkelas dan mahal, tapi terbuang sia sia, tidak enak, dan tidak ada yang mau makan..." kata Koro.

"..."

"Apa kau tidak punya menu lain? Seperti, cake, omelette, atau minuman, mungkin?" tanya Kai.

"Koki kami dulu dapat memasak semua itu. Orangnya juga ramah, cekatan, dan tampan. Karenanya, cafe selalu ramai pengunjung. Tapi saat aku berumur 10 tahun, ia meninggalkan cafe karena masalah kesehatan. Setahun kemudian, Ibuku, IA-Aria, juga meninggal karena penyakitnya. Sejak itu, aku, Luka, dan Gakupo, yang sudah tinggal bersama sejak kecil, memperjuangkan agar cafe peninggalan orang tuaku ini tetap berdiri. Tapi apa daya? Walaupun resep ada, namun tak ada yang bisa memasak. Kami hanya bisa menjual minuman. Mempertahankan cafe hanya dengan menjual minuman saja tak cukup... Belum lagi para debt collector itu yang terus mengejar ngejar ku dengan pajak bunga tinggi..." jelas Mok

Berjuang sendirian melanjutkan hidupnya..

Ditinggalkan Ibunya ..

Diuber (?) debt collector...

Pastinya menjadi trauma dan luka batin mendalam di hati Moka, juga Luka dan Gakupo.

Air mata perlahan jatuh dari mata Gakupo, dengan perlahan Hiroki mengelapnya dengan ibu jarinya (so sweet~ #plakkk)

"Makasih cyiin~" Gakupo berterimakasih

"Sama-sama tapi maaf ngga ada sapu tangan adanya sapu kaki(?). Dari pada pake sapu kaki mending pake tangan, tapi tadi tangannya abis ngupas bawang" jelas Hiroki panjang kali lebar kali tinggi #lhukirarumusvolume?!

"Mai aies~" tangis Gakupo sambil nari balet dengan lemes gemulai(?)

Sisa manusia yang berada di ruangan itu pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Gakupo.

"Err... Gue sakit perut. Ke WC dulu ya. Jaa~" kata Kazuya mngeloyor pergi. Entah beneran sakit perut atau mau menghindari auman si dewa banci (?)

"Ahem! Begini saja Moka. Menurut saya cafe ini pasti akan maju dengan cowo-cowo super kece ini.." Yukari menjelaskan dengan ekspresi yang sangat menjanjikan #ditebas

"Gini aja, sebagai garansi nya gimana kalau sebulan pertama mereka gausah di gaji?" Yukari kembali meyakinkan Moka

"WHAAPA?!" teriak semua orang diruangan itu min Mitsu yang sedang asik dengan Nicole barunya yang belahan roknya kelewat tinggi (?), dan Koro yang asik goyang Dubstep sambil nyembur nyembur gaje (?).

"Hmm.. Boleh juga.." Gumam Moka sambil ngangguk disko

"Kalo gitu namanya pemaksaan!"

"Ohh my pretty face" #salahwoy

"Hell no!"

"Gimana?" Tanya Yukari

"Oke, saya terima mereka bekerja disini" kata Moka sembari melihat calon pekerja di cafe nya dengan tatapan meyakinkan(?)

"Oke... Sekarang pembagian kerja... Disini hanya tersedia pekerja sebagai butler, bartender, dan patissier.. Sekarang, siapa berminat jadi butler?" kata Luka.

"Yang ini aja cyiin~" Gakupo menarik tangan Kai

"Y-Yang i-ini juga cyiin~" kata Gakupo seraya menarik tangan Hiroki

"Tangan saya.." Gumam Hiroki

"Tangannya kenapa cyiin~?" Tanya Gakupo

"Abis megang lem..." Jawab Hiroki dengan muka horror

"Bagus cyiin~ kalo gitu kita bisa selamanya bersamaaa~" balas Gakupo ((Aya: dahell! Dahell! Mati lu Gakupo! #plakkk))

"Owh! Cicak!" Hiroki teriak dengan muka Horror

"Lanjut!" Teriak Yukari

"Eyke juga butler yah cyiin~" kata Gakupo sambil menarik Kengo-kun.

"Tiga serangkai ini bisa jadi bartender" kata Michael sambil nunjuk Rinto, Len dan Gumiya

"Yang ini... Tampangnya terlalu baka untuk jadi butler.." Kata Moka sambil menunjuk Kaito

"Ga jadi bartender juga" kata Michael

"Apa keahlianmu?" Tanya Moka

"Menyulap apapun menjadi Aisu!" Balas Kaito

"Yang ini.. Jadi butler aja!" kata Luka menunjuk Koro.

"Luka... Daripada disuruh jadi butler, I lebih milih jadi tukang cuci piring atau tukang kebun..." keluh Koro. (Kisah nyata (?))

"Yaudah, kamu ikut eyke ke dapur aja cyiin~" kata Gakupo

Jadi inilah pembagian tugasnya!

**Bartender : Gumiya, Len, Rinto**

**Butler : Hiroki, Kai, Kazuhiro, Kengo**

**Patissier : Nivarox, Koro, Kaito**

"Yang ini?" kata Moka seraya menunjuk Mitsu

"Hn?" Jawab Mitsu jelas singkat kurang padat dua kata saja 1 ringgit sambil tetap asik dengan Nicole kesayangannya. #ngek.

"Sepertinya cocok jadi manager.. Oke semua bisa kerja mulai besok!" Teriak Moka girang

"Ohh no..."

"Yes ketemu cewe cantik!"

"Sdup! Sdup! Sdup!"

"Tanganku!"

"Tunggu! Kazuya jadi apa?" tanya Moka.

"Gatau. Tanya orangnya aja nanti. Dia lagi di WC. Gak mungkin aku gedor gedor WC buat nanya 'mau jadi apa?!'" jawab Len

"Yaudah. Kita tunggu di mobil aja dulu, sekalian ngecek jangan sampai ada kucing main petak umpet di mesin mobil (?)" kata Gumiya, dan semua segera keluar cafe dengan tenang...

"CIDAK! LEPASKAN TANGANKU, GAKUPO!"

...,- err.. Setidaknya cukup 'tenang'...

Semua sudah keluar cafe, tingallah Moka sendiri. Ia menatap kepergian para pemuda dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Go-gomenasai, minna..." bisiknya.

GREP!

"Eh?"

"'Gomenasai' untuk apa?"

"E-eh! Ka-kazuya-san! Ke-kenapa kau belum pulang?" teriak Moka ketika pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh Kazuya yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kutanya : 'Gomenasai' untuk apa?" ulang Kazuya. Kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada sesuatu yang ganjil di lengan tangan Moka yang tertutup kain baju.

"Ti-tidak ada! Mu-mungkin kau salah dengar. Tadi kau habis dari WC, kan? Mungkin ada efek gangguan pendengaran antara air di kamar mandi dengan...- KYAAAA! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Moka terputus ketika Kazuya membuka kancing baju pergelangan tangannya, sehingga lengan baju itu tidak terlalu ketat dan bisa digulung keatas.

"Akh! Ja-jangan dibuka! Ii...ittai..." ringis Moka ketika Kazuya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya sambil memperhatikan lengannya. Lengannya berkulit kecoklatan,... namun penuh luka, memar, bekas tusukan, dan goresan.

"Moka. Ini apa?" selidik Kazuya cukup kaget dengan luka memar di tangan Moka.

"..."

"Moka?" Kazuya menjadi tambah heran ketika tangan Moka di genggamannya bergetar hebat.

"A-aku.. itu cuma... m-mereka.. ta-tapi aku.." jawab Moka terbata sambil membuang muka, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Kazuya dan lengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ini... Apa ini ulah para pemungut pajak?" tebak Kazuya. Gadis itu tersentak, detik berikutnya ia terisak kecil. Sepertinya tebakan Kazuya benar. Para pemungut pajak menyewa tukang pukul untuk memaksa Moka membayar hutang secepatnya dengan menggunakan kekerasan.

Diperlakukan seperti itu.. Pastinya menjadi trauma terbesarnya.

"Hiks.. A-aku takut.. H-hiks.. Na-nanti kalau kalian... Hiks... A-ku... Go-gomenasai..." kata Moka terbata bata sambil menahan tangis membuatnya sesak napas.

Kazuya yang semula sempat kesal dengan sikap Moka yang menurutnya sombong dan bossy, sekarang luluh setelah mengetahui perjuangan Moka memimpin agar cafe tetap berdiri.

Kazuya mendiamkan Moka, tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut, dan membiarkan isakan gadis itu reda.

"Maaf..." Kazuya melepaskan genggamannya, kembali menutupi bekas luka dengan kain baju, lalu membelai rambut gadis itu dengan lembut. Diam diam, ia mengagumi gadis dihadapannya, karena walaupun ia telah menjalani cobaaan berat, ia tidak menangis keras layaknya perempuan cengeng, namun hanya terisak, mencoba tidak menunjukan kelemahannya didepan orang lain.

'Cantik, tapi tegar. Benar benar seorang hime-sama,' pikir Kazuya.

Setelah isakannya berhenti, Moka segera mengatur napasnya dan menghapus matanya yang sedikit berair.

"Ka-kazuya-san..."

"Hn?"

"Jangan beritahu tentang ini pada siapapun ya... Hanya kau, Luka, dan Gakupo yang tahu... Aku.. tidak mau membuat yang lain khawatir..." bisik Moka.

"Daijoubu. Lain kali kalau kau disakiti, jangan sembunyikan. Ceritakan saja padaku," kata Kazuya cuek sambil membuang muka. Moka tersenyum kecil.

"Arigatou, Kazuya-san.. Maaf telah merepotkan dn membuatmu kesal hari ini..." kata Moka tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Aku tidak marah padamu.. Saa, aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu besok," jawab Kazuya sambil melangkah pergi

"Ah iya! Kazuya-san! Mengenai pembagian tugas cafe, umm... Apa kau mau jadi butler?" tanya Moka, membuat Kazuya berhenti melangkah.

"Boleh juga," jaawabnya singkat.

"Tapi.. Kau dan teman-temanmu tidak keberatan, kan, jika bekerja tanpa digaji? Ma-maaf kalau aku terkesan memaksa kalian.. Kukira kalian marah.. Sebenarnya,, itu terserah kalian kok.. Aku tidak mewajibkan.." kata Moka menundukkan kepalanya.

Kazuya mendekati Moka dan mengacak-acak rambut gaids itu dengan gemas.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan pendapat mereka. Tapi aku tidak keberatan bekerja tanpa digaji. Yang terpenting bagiku adalah membantumu melunasi hutangmu sebelum tukang pukul itu datang lagi, oke?" kata Kazuya tersenyum, membuat Moka merasa pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Sampai jumpa besok, ojou-sama..." kata Kzuya sebelum keluar cafe, meninggalkan Moka yang bersemu merah mendengar panggilan terakhir untuknya.

**~di luar cafe ~**

"Kazuya ke WC lama banget.." gerutu Gumiya.

"Pulang nanti gue beliin y*kult buat tu anak.." timpal Kengo.

"GAKUPO! LEPASIN TANGAN GUE!"

"Biarkan saja.. Sesuatu yang menarik sedang terjadi.~" jawab Yukari sambil semirek semirek gaje.

Tak lama kemudian Kazuya keluar dari cafe.

"Nah! Ini dia anaknya! Kemana aja lu?" kata Len kepada Kazuya yang baru datang.

"Sori sori. WC nya mampet (?)" bohong Kazuya disambut 'oh' singkat.

"Oke. Kita pulang sekarang. Sakuya udah nelpon saya berkali-kali, ngomel-ngomel dia," kata Mitsu

**~sesampainya di mansion : malam hari~**

"Semuanya, pelan-pelan yah.. Jangan sampe cewe-cewe bangun.." Perintah Mitsu pada kawanan cowo-cowo yang baru pulang dari cafe

Bak maling(?) mereka semua melesat melewati tembok(?). Sesudah sampai di depan pintu masuk kelompok paling gila di mansion itu, Mitsu mengendap-ngendap

"Hn." Mitsu mengangguk, para cowo pun bergegas lari ke kamar masing-masing. Setelah dilihatnya semua cowo udah masuk, Mitsu pun pergi ke kamarnya, tapi di pinggir-pimggir perjalanan(?)

"Cih! Masuk nyelinap, kayak maling aja.." Seseorang menghalangi laju Mitsu

"Hn? Sakuya? Belum tidur?" Tanya Mitsu

"Pergi ga bilang-bilang.. Pulang malem-malem.." Sakuya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mitsu

"Habis darimana?!" Tanya Sakuya dengan nada tinggi

"Sakuya ndak perlu tahu.." Mitsu berjalan santai ke arah kamarnya

"Menyebalkan sekali!" Gumam Sakuya

Lalu Sakya berlari ke depan Mitsu dan menghalangi jalannya

"Sakuya.."

"abis darimana?! Seenaknya aja bawa 3 mobil?!"

"Saya bilang kan Sakuya ndak perlu tahu.."

"Kasih tau ndak?" Ancam Sakuya sambil memegang penggorengan kesayangannya yang entah muncul dari mana

"Ndak" jawab Mitsu datar

"Cepet baka!"

**TUNG!(?)**

Sakuya memukul Mitsu dengan penggorengan kesayangannya, tapi sayangnya Mitsu sudah kebal. Lantaran kesal Mitsu tidak menjawab Sakuya terus memukuli Mitsu dengan Penggorengan nya.

"Dasar baka!"

"Ya saya emang baka"

"Cepetan kasih tau! Saya cape!"

"Kalau capek ya berhenti saja."

"Arrrggghhh!" Sakuya menhempaskan(?) Penggorengannya ke tanah

**Pranggg!**

"Apa sih mau mu?! Pergi seenaknya! Bawa 3 mobil! Ndak ada kamar?!" Tanya Sakuya

"Saya bilang Sakuya ndak usah tau.." Jawab Mitsu

"Akacchi!" Sakuya memanggil Sando kesayangannya. Wait.. Ini kenapa jadi nyasar ke game Pet Alliance?

"Serang dia!" Perintah nya pada Akacchi

"Hn?" Akacchi pun mulai berlari ke arah Mitsu tapi tiba-tiba,

"Sakuya!" Mitsu memanggil Nicole kesayangannya yang belahan rok nya kelewat tinggi, setelah dipastikan ternyata itu bukan Rok #dibakar

"Apa?" Balas Sakuya

"Bukan Sakuya yang ini, tapi yang itu" Mitsu menunjuk Nicole nya dengan muka polos

Dengan kekuatan sepuluh tangan(?), Nicole melindungi Mitsu dari serangan Akacchi #digeplakNicole

"Serang lagi Akacchi!" Sakuya memerintahkan Akacchi untuk lembali menyerang Mitsu, tapi dengan lincah pula Sakuya melindungi Mitsu dari serangan Akacchi

"Akacchi! Keluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu!" Teriak Sakuya menyemangati Akacchi

Akacchi pun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya (apa namanya lupa #ditendang), bola api melesat menuju Mitsu, tetapi serangan itu dapat ditangkis oleh Nicole Mitsu dengan mudah

"Akacchi! Bakar saja dia!" Perintah Sakuya

**Brssshhh!**

Dengan sekejap api muncul di sekitar Mitsu

"Stop!" Terdengar suara cempreng(?) (#ngaku) dari arah belakang Sakuya

"Kerorin-chan!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang diikat twintail dan membawa payung muncul entah dari mana

"Jangan berantem! Nii-san! Saku!" Teriak Ayaka yang muncul dari belakang Sakuya

"Aya" gumam Sakuya dan Mitsu secara bersamaan

"Kerorin! Turunin hujan!" Perintah Ayaka pada Frocess nya yang menurutnya super duper kawaii itu

Dengan segera turunlah tetesan air di atas Mitsu

"Nyohohohoho~ aman!" Teriak Ayaka sambil loncat-loncat #nak

"Aman sih, tapi Nii-san jadi basah" gumam Mitsu sambil memegangi rambut panjang kecenya yang basah.

#jduakk.

"Aya, jangan ganggu" kata Sakuya sambil sweatdrop

"Nanti kebakaran Saku~" balas Ayaka

"Hmm.. Bener juga.." Gumam Sakuya

"Akacchi balik..." Perintah Sakuya, Sando kesayangannya, Akacchi pun menghilang, begitu juga Nicole Mitsu

"Awas aja ya, lain kali kayak gini lagi..." Sakuya mengambil penggorengannya lalu masang muka datar

"Hm." Mitsu pun berjalan santai ke kamarnya, Sakuya juga pergi ke kamarnya.

**~Turut Berduka Cita (?)~**

**BONUS!**

**Sekarang kita persembahkan ... BEHIND THE SCENE CHAPTER 2 -level 1-! Kenapa level 1? Karena 'the top 'behind the scene'' tidak dimasukan kesini karena dapat mengundang amukan 'seseorang', jadi the top behind the scene akan dipublish setelah fic ini tamat. Biar tewas nya belakangan #jduag!**

**Oke! Mulai!**

**BEHIND THE SCENE 90% Gila, 10% Sakit Jiwa**

**-On the way to Cyberloid Cafe-**

'Suatu hari cerah, awan mengkilap (?) di langit nan biru. Udara sejuk dengan angin sepoi sepoi dan kicauan burung yang menenangkan hati semua orang, kecuali cowok cowok yang tengah berjalan di perbukitan dengan dongkol'

Mitsu : Naik mobil gitu kek biar keliatan punya uang dikit.

Tinggal di mansion besar tapi ndak punya mobil.

#jduakk.

Karen : wakakkaak! XD yosh! kita kasih mobil... Re-take!

'Suatu hari cerah, awan mengkilap (?) di langit nan biru. Udara sejuk dengan angin sepoi sepoi dan kicauan burung yang menenangkan hati semua orang, kecuali cowok cowok yang tengah berkendara mobil di perbukitan dengan dongkol.

"Kita sampai... SEMUA KELUAR!" teriak Kai yang menyupir mobil dan segera keluar.

"Woi! Buka pintunya!"

"Gabisa! Tangan gue kedudukan di Gumiya"

"Pake kaki!"

"Gelo lu!"'

Mitsu : Cuma 1 Mobil?!

Astaga...

Ajaib banget itu mobilnya bisa nampung seluruh cowok 1 mansion. -"

Karen : dompet nya lagi nipis XD

Mitsu : tunggu.. Jumlah cowok di mansion ada berapa?

Karen : Hum... *liat daftar* 12 orang

Mitsu : Yang bener aja.

12 orang 1 mobil? -"

Ntah mungkin Kazu, Hiro, dan beberapa yang lainnya badannya dilipat terus diselipkan di kursi.

#jduakk.

Karen : oke XD re take lagi! XD

**-MitsuxSakuya moment**

Mitsu : Oh yah.

Ntar saya berantem sama Sakuya sampe geplak-geplakan pake penggorengan yah. -_-)b

#jduakk.

Lebih tepatnya saya digeplakin.

#plakk.

Aya : Tanpa penggorengan rasanya kurang lengkap #jduakk

Mitsu : Coba Aya buat contohnya.

Aya : Jadi begitu Nii-san pulang..

BRAKK!

"Aduh!"

"Mitsu-kun! Abis dari mana aja?! Pergi kok ga bilang-bilang?!"

"Hn? Itu urusan saya" ((ooc ga? #nak))

"Baka! Bikin khawatir tau ga?!" Sakuya kembali memukul Mitsu dengan penggorengan

"Heh Sakuya" panggil Mitsu

"Nani?" Balas Sakuya sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"Telor nya saya makan ya?" Jawab Mitsu sambil mengambil telor yang ada di kepalanya

#jduakkkk

Udah gitu dipukul lagi pake panci sambil bilang "baka"

Dan entah kenapa jadi tsun tsun -w-

Mitsu : Tapi jangan telor...

Berantemnta lanjut terus.

#plakk.

**-MitsuxSakuya moment 2**

Mitsu : Sama waktu pulang ke mansion, ketika cowok-cowok masuk, mereka mendapati mansion yang super berisik.

#jduakk.

Mitsu : Gini aja.

Saya bilang "STOOPPP!".

Terus dilanjutin dengan "Tolonglah yah, kepala saya sudah pusing. Kalau memang mau cari masalah, ayo berantem sama saya."

#jduakk.

Aya : "Jangan lempar"an piring! Kalo piring pecah lagi mau makan pake apa?" Akhirnya mereka naro piring di tempatnya trs bawa piso #jduakkk

Mitsu : Setelah semuanya diam karena saya suruh.

Tiba-tiba Sakuya marah-marah sama saya.

"Kau pikir kepalamu saya pusing hah? Kepalaku juga pusing melihatnya!".

"Jika kau pikir begitu, kenapa tidak kau tenangkan dari tadi hah?".

"Memangnya siapa kau berani menyuruhku?".

"Apa masalahmu?".

"Kau yang bermasalah, baka Mitsu!".

Dan terjadilah perang hebat antara saya sama Sakuya yang tidak bisa dihentikan -lebih tepatnya mereka semua tidak berani memghentikannya.

#jduakk.

Jadi ntar berhenti perangnya begini.

"Sudahlah, saya tidak punya waktu untuk hal ini." ucap Mitsu mulai malas sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakuya.

"Yah, pergi saja kau. Aku juga tidak punya waktu untuk ini." balas Sakuya yang juga sudah malas.

#plakk.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Gumam Sakuya sambil terus memukul Mitsu dengan penggorengan kesayangannya

"Sakuya penggorengannya nanti bolong" Mitsu ((ga tau lanjutin apa))

"Biarin! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Sakuya terus memukul Mitsu dengan penggorengan, Mitsu pun hanya bisa pasrah

"Suruh siapa pergi ga bilang-bilang?!"

"Saya minta maaf deh, Saya bilang kan itu urusan saya, jadi Sakuya ga perlu tau"

"Ya se-engga nya ngomong dulu kalo mau pergi! Seenaknya ngilang gitu aja sama semua anggota cowo! Disini cewe-cewe pada khawatir tau ga?! Gimana sih katanya pemimpin?!"

"Ya saya tau, saya kan udah minta maaf! Udah cukup gausah diperpanjang!"

"Siapa yang memperpanjang?!" Sakuya membanting penggorengannya ke lantai

"Udah saya cape!" Bentak Sakuya(?)

"Sakuya pikir saya ndak cape?! Saya juga cape baru pulang langsung dimarah-marahin!"

"Siapa suruh pergi ga bilang-bilang?! Pulang malem-malem gini?!"

"Ya saya juga ndak mau pulang malem-malem gini! Ini cuma gara-gara saya sama cowo-cowo ada urusan!"

**Behind the scene : off!**

**Aya: pertama-tama, arigatou yang udah baca *bow 360 derajat* #plakkk**

**Cyber: Ficnya agak aneh. Makin ngawur. #plakk.**

**Aya: seperti judulnya #plakkk XD**

**Cyber: Jadi yah harap maklum aja.**

**Aya: terus jangan bunuh kamii! .**

**Cyber: Aya tenang aja. Ada Nii-san kok. #jduakk.**

**Aya: nyippo Nii-san.. Ngomong-ngomong, Karen kemana? #jduakkk**

**Cyber: Ayo kita panggil. Sebut namanya 3x. #dihajar.**

**Aya: KAREN!**

**Cyber: 3x Aya. #plakk.**

**Aya : KAREN! KAREN! KAREN! #nak**

**Cyber: Kalo ndak muncul kita tinggalin aja. #jduakk.**

**Aya: *swt* A-Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Karen... #apaansih?!**

**Cyber: Sudahlah Aya. Karen sudah... #digeplak.**

**Aya: udah ahh nanti ni A/N kepanjangan! . Bye Minna! *ngilang* #nihanak**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Asupan Gula Berlebih (?)

**Aya: hello minna...**

**Karen : yo minna! Kembali lagi di fic ini!**

**Aya: yappo~**

**Karen : oh iya! Untuk saat ini Cyber Keju-ma gabisa ikutan bikin A/N karena gabisa (?), tapi untuk bales review, dia hanya akan membalas review Shirota Sakuya!**

**Aya: review spesiaaal~ #dibakar**

**Karen : oke! Berarti sisa review untuk kita... 15 review! Karen bales 9 review terakhir deh XD**

**Tsukikoshi Chii**

Hikari Kengo:

Pair selanjutnya MitsuSaku.. Sudah lanjut..

Emilia Frost + Roku Griseir:

RokuAkane? Boleh.. Nanti deh.. Arigatou..

akanemori:

Tenang saja A-chan, A-chan ada di chap ini..

Kurotori Rei:

Kan supaya nyentrix(?) jadi pake penggorengan.. Rekor dunia 14 orang lebih ehh berapa ya? #dibakar

Kagane Mikasa-san05:

Iya dong! Kan kayak judulnya! #plakkk

Misaki Runo:

HiroGaku -w-)b ini udah update..

**Shiroi Karen**

Zeita Hikari : Gakupo itu memang sumber kenistaan terbaik di semua fanfic #dilempar terong. Yosh! Arigatou buat reviewnya! Sudah update! Mind to review?

Mahou-chan : tangan Hiroki bisa dilepaskan dengan kekuatan takdir (?) dan gak jelas (?) (Intinya, author sendiri kaga tau #jduag!). Yosh! Udah update! Mind to review?

Rena Bodewig : wakakakak! Lain kali baca fic ini harus di lantai.. Jadi kalo jatoh... Umm... Ambles lantainya #jduaaakk! Senang berkenalan dengan Rena-san XD watashi wa Shiroi Karen, yang cowok itu Cyber Keju-ma, dan yang cewek itu Tsukikoshii Chii #hoy. Yosh! Arigatou buat reviewnya! Review again, please? XD

VermieHans : VEERR! Arigatou buat review 2 kali XD pada hakikatnya Kumo dan Yukari gabisa dibedakan, karena mereka sama #apa? CyberSaku akan ada di chap ini! Enjoy reading! XD arigatou buat reviewnya! Mind to review?

Heiwajima Kumiko : Kumi! Arigatou buat reviewnya! Udah update, ssu! Review again, please! XD

Dere Dere 02 : siap Dere! Akan kami nistakan! #seketika dibunuh. Sudah update! Mind to review?

Kiriko Alicia : jangan sama sakuya, ssu.. Nanti ada yang cemburu #dibunuh. KaiKu nanti ada, tapi bukan di chap ini XD sudah update! Mind to review?

Moka Aoi : Moka-ojou-sama! *bow* #plak! This Chapter adalaaahh.. Baca aja sendiri XD #jduag! Yosh! Arigatou buat review n' review lagi please? XD

blackquin-302 : Arigatou buat reviewnya! Mind to review again?

**Cyber Keju-Ma**

Shirota Sakuya: HiroGakupo bukan crack pair, udah official itu. #dihajar Aya. Lain kali jangan makan yang pedes-pedes deh biar bisa dipastikan itu merahnya kenapa. #jduakk.

**Karen : mulai ceritanya!**

**Desclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media! Nama nama author di cerita ini adalah Author fandom Vocaloid!**

**90% Gila, 10% Sakit Jiwa**

**-Tsukikoshi Chii, Shiroi Karen, Cyber Keju-ma-**

**Chapter 3 : Asupan Gulaa Berlebih (?) **

"Ohayou Niva" sapa seorang cewe berambut hitam yang memakai seifuku Crypton Academy, tempat mereka bersekolah.

"Ohayou.. Masak apa kau?" tanya Nivarox pada gadis itu, Michi nichi-chi, sambil memegangi kepalanya. Masih keracunan gara gara T*blerone kemarin.

"Pancake"

"Ohh.." Balas Nivarox singkat sambil berjalan ke arah Michi

"Michi.." Panggil Nivarox

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Michi yang masih sibuk memasak

"Apa kau mencium sesuatu yang aneh?" Tanya Niva

"Apa?" Michi berhenti memasak sejenak dan memandang Nivarox dengan tatapan bingung

"AWAS MICHI!"

BOOM!

Nivarox menarik Michi tepat sebelum pancake nya meledak. Tunggu.. PANCAKE MELEDAK?!

"Kau masukkan apa saja ke pancake itu?" Tanya Nivarox

"Bahan-bahan seperti biasa. Tepung, susu cair, telur, dan sedikit garam" jawab Michi heran

"Hmm.. Kenapa bisa meledak ya?" Tanya Nivarox

"Ng.. A-Ano.. Niva.. Bisa lepaskan tanganku?" Tanya Michi, muncul semburat tipis diwajahnya

"E-eh.. Tentu.." Nivarox menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Tunggu sebentar" Nivarox mengendus-endus (?) bahan-bahan yang ada di dapur

"Bau nya aneh..." Gumam Nivarox di depan tempat bertuliskan 'Garam', Nivarox membuka tempat itu

"Siapa yang meletakan bubuk mesiu disini?" Tanya Nivarox sambil jawdrop.

"Rencanaku berhasil.." Bisik Yukari yang ada di depan dapur sambil semirk-semirk gaje

"Yuka-hime lagi apa disini?" Tanya Kai polos

"E-Eh?! K-Kai?! K-Kamu n-ngapain kesini?!" Tanya Yukari gagap(?)

"Mau makan.." Jawab Kai polos

"Mandi dulu sana!" Teriak Yukari sambil menendang Kai

Kai yang tertendang pun hanya bisa terbang sambil nyanyi 'Pantsu Nugeru Mon', sampai akhirnya ia jatuh tepat di depan kamar mandi dengan posisi tidak elit

"SSP (Sadistic Shota Prince).." Gumam seorang gadis yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, berada tepat didepan Kai sambil sweatdrop

"Ohayou MLP..." Jawab Kai, lalu Kai merayap(?) Masuk ke kamar mandi. Kumo sang 'MLP' (Masochist Lolita Princess) pun hanya bisa sweatdrop

"Ohh ya suara berisik dari dapur!" Kumo berlari ke arah dapur

"Ada a-"

"Ssstttt!"

"Ehh?" Kumo kebingungan dilihatnya 3 manusia yang sedang diam di depan dapur sambil mengintip ke arah dapur

"Aka? Karen? Chalice? Kalian lagi apa disini?" Tanya Kumo

"Sssttt! Kumo jangan berisik! Sini.." Akanemori menarik tangan Kumo. Bersama sama, mereka mengintip kejadian di dapur.

"Hwaa! Mereka so sweet banget~!" Kumo ter-persona(?) #dibakar

"Daritadi kita ngeliatin mereka dari sini" ucap Chalice

"Yep!" Karen menyiapkan kamera legendaris nya

"Setiap moment berharga itu harus diSC(?)" Gumam Karen sambil memencet tombol di kameranya itu

"Karen Jangan!"

"Ren!"

PRANG!

~Di kamar Mitsu~

"Jangan bilang itu piring pecah lagi.." gumam Mitsu dengan muka pasrah, lalu ia kembali tidur

~Balik ke dapur~

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Nivarox

"Piring pecah lagi?" Tanya Michi, mereka pun berjalan ke arah luar dapur untuk memastikan itu piring pecah atau hati pecah(?)

"Ohh.. No.." Gumam Akanemori

"Kabur!" Chalice menarik tangan Karen yang masih asik dengan Kameranya. Karen, Chalice, Akanemori dan Kumo berlari ke ruang tengah

"Woy! Berenti!" Teriak Akanemori

"Ada apa?"

"Ada seseorang di ruang tengah" Akanemori menunjuk bayangan seseorang di ruang tengah

"Paling itu Koro yang lagi ngigau sambil goyang dubstep" gumam Karen santai, ternyata bener #jduakkk

PRANG!

"Ada piring pecah lagi woy!"

"Aisu terbang?!"

Terdengar suara gaduh yang berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah. Khususnya buat para cowok cowok, karena telinga mereka sudah sensitif sama bunyi piring pecah #plak

"Siapalagi itu?" Tanya Chalice

DUG!

"Aw!"

"Wob! Wob! Wob!"

"Koro-kun.."

"Rizu.."

"Kaito.."

"Gumi.."

"Kengo.."

"Shika.."

"Monkey.."

"Kazu-nyan!"

"Koro, Rizumu, Kaito, Gumi, Shika, Kengo, Hiroki, Kazuhiro.." Gumam Kumo sambil sweatdrop ngeliatin mereka semua jatuh nabrak Koro yang lagi goyang goyang, alhasil mirip menara numpuk numpuk #plak

"Ohayou minna!" Teriak mereka semua min Koro yang bilang "nyanpasu!"

PRANG!

Karen kembali mengabadikan moment nista itu dengan kamera legendarisnya

~Di kamar Mitsu~

"Berapa yang pecah pagi ini?" Tanya Mitsu dengan muka pasrah, lalu ia kembali tidur

~Balik ke ruang tengah~

"Berisik amat.." Keluh Kazuya yang baru datang sambil mengusap matanya

"Beriiiiiisiiiikk!" Teriak Sakuya sambil memamerkan penggorengan kesayangannya. Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu pun hanya bisa kicep sambil ngeliatin Sakuya

"SEMUANYA SIAP-SIAP KE SEKOLAH!" Perintah Sakuya sambil memukul penggorengannya ke udara(?)

"I-Iya!" Semuanya langsung ngacir, min Koro yang ngelanjutin ngigau dubstep nya

_~skip time!~_

Mitsu baru saja selesai mandi (yang entah kapan bangun dan mulai mandi nya) segera keluar dari kamar mandi private yang ada di kamarnya, namun segera dikagetkan dengan suara gedoran pintu kamarnya dan suara auman (?) dari luar, seolah olah ada kawanan zombie mau masuk #plak

DOK DOK DOK DUAR! (?)

"Uugghh.. Berisik. Mau apa kalian?" tanya Mitsu merasa terganggu segera membuka pintu, dan menatap tajam makhluk makhluk anggota kelompok yang kleper kleper kayak belom dikasih makan 3 hari.

"Nii-saannn.. Minta uang jajaaann..."

"Nuuiiii-sssuuaaaaaannnn..."

"Cybbeeerr... Duiiiitttt""

"I don't have moneeeeyyy.."

"Nii-sama yang baik hati dan pemurahhhh... Minta uang jajaaannn"

"Pergilah.." jawab Mitsu puyeng. Pasalnya, kerja di cafe sebulan saja dia tak akan digaji. Belum lagi membeli piring. Sekarang para anggotanya meminta uang jajan. Krisis sudah #plak

"Ayolah nii-saann"

"Ibeerr.. Duit beli bensin juga belom adaa"

"Cyber-kuuunn..."

"Kejuuu"

"Onegaaaaaaaaaaiiiiii...~"

"Iya iya! Kalian cerewet banget..." kata Mitsu mengeluarkan selembar 100 ribuan. Ingat! SELEMBAR!

"Nih.. Bagi rame rame. Satu orang Rp 4.000. Buat duit bensin, kalian patungan ya" #plak.

"Yaelah.. Yu don sei, Mitsu.. Terus tu di dompet ada Rp 20.000 buat apaan?" tanya Gumiya dongkol.

"... Buat saya makan siang bareng Sakuya," jawab Mitsu santai.

PRANG!

"Karen..." kata seluruh makhluk disana sweatdrop melihat Karen kembali beraksi dengan kamera legendarisnya.

"Sudah kan? Kalau begitu sana pergi! Syuh syuh!" kata Sakuya menggiring domba,..- maksudnya para anggota kelompok ke garasi mobil, dengan metode usir-nyamuk (?). Mereka segera berlomba lomba masuk ke 10 mobil yang mereka miliki.

"Aku mau semobil sama Miku-chan!"

"Kumo! Ikut mobil ku!"

"Tidak! Mobilku saja!"

"I-ittai! Jangan tarik tanganku"

"Diam. Kumo harus ikut mobilku"

"O-oke, Kai..."

Sakuya hanya menghela napas melihat perebutan masuk 10 mobil yang tersedia. Ia sengaja tak mau ikutan dan menunggu sampai akhir.

"Yosh! Sakuya! Ayo masuk!"

"Oke.. Eh tunggu.. Mitsu mana?" tanya Sakuya sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Uhh.. 5 menit lagi bel.. Dia ngaca bisa lebih dari 3 menit.. Perjalanan tak cukup 2 menit kalau menunggunya..." lanjutnya.

"Kalian jalan dulu deh. Sisakan 1 mobil untuknya berangkat sendiri" kata Sakuya.

"Ah.. Oke..," penumpang mobil ke 10 segera menyebar dan mengungsi di mobil lainnya. Kini tersisa 1 mobil kosong, sementara 9 lainnya penuh.

"Sudah Sakuya! Sekarang masuklah!" kata Rin didalam salah satu mobil.

"Kalian berangkat saja duluan. Nanti aku berangkat dengan Mitsu."

"He? Tidak apa apa?" tanya Aya cemas, mengingat kemarin Sakuya dan Mitsu bertengkar hebat malam-malam. Seluruh anggota juga sama cemasnya dengan Aya, mengingat Sakuya dan Mitsu bagaikan kutub utara magnet yang didekatkan. Pasti selalu bertengkar dan bertengkar.

"Tak apa.. Sudah cepat jalan!" teriak Sakuya sambil memukul bokong mobil dengan penggorengannya, dan mobil itu langsung ngebut to the road.. Kayak kuda aja XD

Sakuya menghela napas dan melangkah menuju kamar Mitsu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jujur, ia merasa malu harus meminta diantar ke sekolah, berdua saja pula. Tapi, ia ingin memastikan apakah Mitsu tiba di sekolah tidak telat, dan ia mau menyelidiki mengapa Mitsu membawa 3 mobil kemarin. Ia khawatir ada suatu masalah yang disembunyikan darinya. Tapi...

'Tunggu.. Aku khawatir padanya?!' Sakuya segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun semakin ia mengingat wajah Mitsu, ia semakin tak dapat mengontrol suhu wajahnya.

Tapi.. Jika ia tidak bersikap tegas dan selalu bergantung pada Mitsu, bukannya itu membuat beban Mitsu semakin berat? Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap bersikap biasa dan tegas mengatur anggota kelompok yang tak tahu aturan itu.

Tak terasa langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu kamar Mitsu yang terbuka lebar, menampilkan Mitsu yang sedang ngaca (?) didalamnya.

Sakuya menarik napas dalam dalam, dan segera berkata, "Hoi Mitsu!"

"Hn?"

"Cepat sedikit! Nanti kita terlambat sekolah!" kata Sakuya sedikit merona sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Mitsu terdiam heran. "Kau tidak naik mobil bersama yang lainnya?

Sakuya terdiam. Masa ia harus bilang 'aku mau diantar oleh Mitsu-kun saja!'? Oh tidak tidak. Itu memalukan. Ia menodong Mitsu dengan penggorengan sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Ce-cepat! Jangan ngaca terus! Kita harus berangkat sebelum telat!"

"Sakuya, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"

TUNG! (?)

"uugghh.. Pokoknya cepat! Aku menunggu di mobil!" Sakuya berlari menuju garasi mobil, sementara Mitsu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Sakuya yang menurutnya imut itu.

'Kenapa Sakuya hanya bersikap semanis ini bila saat kami berdua saja? Kalau setiap saat dia seperti ini.. Bukannya lebih menyenangkan?' pikir Mitsu, dan berjalan menuju garasi mobil.

_~sesampainya di sekolah, Crypton Academy~_

"Sudah sampai. Maaf Sakuya. Gara gara saya, kau jadi ikut telat"

"Ndak masalah. Toh kudengar hari ini guru guru rapat. Jadi mereka akan masuk kelas agak telat,"

"Oke.." Mitsu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Setelah Sakuya juga keluar, ia mengunci mobil dan segera berjalan pergi.

"M-Mitsu-kun! T-Tunggu!" panggil Sakuya.

"Ada apa Sakuya?" Tanya Mitsu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya Sakuya sedang mengejarnya dan berhenti disebelahnya.

"M-Mitsu-kun.. T-Terlalu cepat.." Jawab Sakuya setengah terengah setelah berlari tadi.

"Terlalu cepat?"

"Jalannya baka!"

TUNG!

Sakuya memukul Mitsu dengan penggorengan kesayangannya ((dibawa ke sekolah?!))

Mitsu mengerang pelan , detik kemudian tersenyum manis sambil mengusap kepala Sakuya

"Ayo jalan.." Gumam Mitsu

"H-Ha'I.." Balas Sakuya yang mukanya sudah sangat merah. Sakuya berjalan sembari memegang ujung baju Mitsu.

"Sakuya"

"Nani?" Tanya Sakuya.

Mitsu mengenggam tangan Sakuya yang memegang ujung bajunya.

"Begini lebih baik" jawab Mitsu sambil tersenyum tipis

Sakuya membuang muka menahan malu, walau sebenarnya ia menyukainya. Tapi.. Kalau mereka bergandengan tangan, bukankah jarak mereka semakin dekat? Sekilas Sakuya dapat mencium aroma permen lolipop dari arah Mitsu, dan itu membuat jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Mereka berjalan ditengah keheningan, karena keduanya tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing masing.

"Sakuya, kita sudah sampai.." Gumam Mitsu ketika mereka sudah tiba di lorong kelas 9, kelas Sakuya. Kelas Mitsu berada di gedung SMK, 2 SMK. Tapi ia sengaja mau mengantar Sakuya terlebih dahulu.

Sakuya masih terdiam.

'Tangan itu.. A-Aku.. Aku tak mau melepaskan tangannya.. T-Tapi..'

"Sakuya?"

"N-Nani.. B-Baka M-Mitsu-kun.." Balas Sakuya

"Tangan saya ndak dilepasin?" Tanya Mitsu seraya tersenyum lembut

"Ng.. HAA!" Sakuya langsung melepas tangan Mitsu lalu mengeluarkan penggorengan kesayangannya

TUNG!

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" teriak Sakuya menahan malu. Mitsu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ulah Sakuya.

"Saya ke kelas ya.." Kata Mitsu sambil berbalik, berjalan ke kelasnya. Namun lagi lagi langkahnya terhenti ketika...

"M-Mitsu-kun!" Sakuya menarik tangan Mitsu

"Nani, Sakuya?" Mitsu tersenyum tipis

"Ng.." Sakuya mengarahkan tangan Mitsu ke kepalanya. Mitsu mengerti apa yang Sakuya mau, ia mengelus kepala Sakuya lembut

"Sekarang saya boleh pergi?" Tanya Mitsu

'Tidak... Sebenarnya.. A-Aku tidak mau ditinggal..' pikir Sakuya, namun ia segera membuang jauh pikiran itu. Bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh egois. Toh ini bukan pertemuan terakhir mereka, kan?

"Ng.. I-Iya.." Balas Sakuya

Walaupun... Melepaskan Mitsu untuk 3 jam pelajaran saja sudah membuat Sakuya kesepian. Kadangkala Sakuya juga berpikir... Saat Mitsu ada, ia tak memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk bersama dengannya. Namun saat Mitsu dan ia akan berpisah, walaupun hanya untuk sekolah, ia merasa kesepian.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sakuya, Mitsu berkata, "Tenang saja, nanti istirahat juga kita bertemu" Mitsu kembali mengelus kepala Sakuya, lalu ia pergi ke kelasnya

'Mitsu-kun...'

_~skip time : istirahat~_

**KENG! KENG! (?)**

Bel istirahat yang telah dinantikan seluruh siswa akhirnya ber'keng' (?) juga

"Sakuya! Mau ikut kami ke kantin?" Tanya seorang gadis bernama Kitokika Ariri-chan

"Makasih Ariri, tapi aku sedang menunggu seseorang.." Balas Sakuya sambil tersenyum

"duluan ya!" kata teman lainnya, Wrecked Clock

"Ya Kuon!" Balas Sakuya, dan ia kembali menunggu di depan ruang kelas

"Sakuya.." Terdengar suara seseorang

Deg!

'Suara itu..'

"M-Mitsu-kun.." Balas Sakuya

"Sudah nunggu lama?" Tanya Mitsu

'Sebenarnya mau sampai seribu tahun juga aku akan terus menunggu..'

"I-Iya baka!" Balas Sakuya

TUNG!

"Daripada saya babak belur dihajar penggorengan, kita ke kantin sekarang yuk" ajak Mitsu sambil mengelus kepala Sakuya

"H-Ha'I" balas Sakuya sambil berjalan, sedangkan Mitsu masih mengelus kepalanya

"A-Ano... M-Mitsu-kun..."

"Ya?" Jawab Mitsu. Sakuya mengenggam tangan Mitsu yang ada di kepalanya

"B-Bukannya.. L-Lebih baik.. B-Begini?" Tanya Sakuya dengan pipi yang semerah kepiting rebus

"Hn..." Mitsu kembali berjalan ke kantin, tapi kali ini sambil mengenggam tangan Sakuya. Semburat tipis muncul di wajahnya.

_~sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu kegiatan mereka... Kita loncat ke Rinto dan Lenka!~_

Disana terlihat Rinto dikerumuni ribuan FG nya. Yep. Seorang Kagane Rinto sangat terkenal di sekolah karena se-shota-an nya yang moe (?) dan bikin gemes (?)

"Rinto-sama!"

"KYAA~!"

"Rinto Shota!"

"berisiknya..." Gumam Rinto

"Rinto! Rinto!" Terdengar suara perempuan yang familiar di telinga Rinto

"Lenka!" Panggil Rinto sambil menarik tangan Lenka dari kerumunan FG nya

"Lenka!"

"Rinto!" Balas Lenka sambil tersenyum

Lenka, Kamine Lenka tepatnya, adik kelas Rinto sekaligus teman masa kecil Rinto. Mereka sangat akrab baik di mansion maupun di sekolah.

"Rinto aku bawa ini!" Lenka menunjukan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna kuning

"Hwaa! Arigatou Lenka!" Balas Rinto sambil tersenyum

"Mixfruit Cheesecake!" Rinto loncat-loncat ga jelas(?)

"Yap!"

"Ada jeruknya!" Teriak Rinto

"Yap! Nih!" Balas Lenka sembari memberi kotak bekal itu pada Rinto sambil tersenyum.

"Nee.. Lenka..."

"Nani?"

"Suapin dong.."

"Oke.." Lenka menyendok kue itu

"Aaaa~" Rinto memakan kue itu

"Enak~! Arigatou Lenka! Ini enak sekali!" Lenka hanya membalas Rinto dengan senyuman. Bagi Rinto dan Lenka ini sudah biasa. Mereka adalah teman sejak kecil.

"Nee, Rinto! Ingat tidak dulu kita suka tukeran bekal?" Tanya Lenka

"Iya! Terus kita suka main di taman!" Balas Rinto

"Ya! Lalu kita bermain dibawah pohon sakura belakang sekolah!" Balas Lenka

"Ya!"

"Lenka.." Lanjut Rinto

"Ya?" Balas Lenka

"Kita ke pohon Sakura belakang sekolah yuk!" Ajak Rinto

"Yuk!" Balas Lenka, Rinto pun menarik tangan Lenka dan berlari ke pohon tersebut.

"Hwaa! Pohon ini.. Masih seperti dulu ya!" Lenka duduk dibawah pohon Sakura itu

"Lenka.." Rinto menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Lenka

"Rinto?"

"Teruslah seperti ini.. Aku ingin terus bersamamu.." Balas Rinto

"Aku juga.." Lenka megenggam tangan Rinto

"Hoy Rinto!" Panggil seorang perempuan

"Siapa itu Rinto?" Tanya Lenka sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka

"Teman sekelasku.." Balas Rinto sambil berdiri

"Siapa dia? Deket banget.." Kata perempuan itu

"Dia.."

"Pacarmu?" Tanyanya lagi

"Dia adik kelasku.." Jawab Rinto tersenyum, namun tidak bagi Lenka. Ia merasa dadanya agak sesak.

'Adik kelas? Jadi selama ini.. Dia hanya menganggapku adik kelas?' Tanya Lenka dalam Hati. Sebenarnya sudah lama Lenka memendam perasaan suka kepada Rinto. Ua juga yakin bahwa Rinto juga menyukainya. Bukankah selama ini mereka sudah bersama? Jadi, Ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakannya.

Tapi, jawaban Rinto tadi benar benar diluar dugaan Lenka.

"Aku.. Benci.. Rinto.." Gumam Lenka sambil berdiri lalu ia berlari meninggalkan Rinto

"Lenka! Tunggu!" Rinto mencoba untuk mengejarnya tapi,

"Untuk apa kau mengejarnya? Dia kan hanya adik kelasmu!" Perempuan itu mencegatnya, sedangkan Rinto dengan berat hati akhirnya meninggalkan Lenka berlari.

_~skip time : pulang sekolah~_

**Keng~ Keng~** #ditendangKengo

"Hoy kalian pulang duluan ya! Kami semua ada urusan!" Teriak Gumiya pada kawanan Sap- #dibakar maksudnya cewe

"Sip!" Jawab Gumi dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya

'Bebas main seharian!' Pikir Gumi

"Mau kemana Mereka?" Tanya Sakuya judes.

"Entah.." Jawab Rin

"Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang.." kawanan cewek segera naik 7 mobil, sedangkan 3 mobil sisanya dibawa para cowok...

Ke Cyberloid Butler Cafe..

***JENG JENG!***

**~Terlalu Banyak Cinta (?)~**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**BEHIND THE SCENE -level 1-**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**~Seragam Crypton Academy~**

Aya : Seragamnya mau gimana?

Karen : Seifuku ? Tapi Karen gamau pake rok! #hey

Cyber : No! Seifuku aja!

Aya : pake celana di dalem Rok kayak aya aja #hush!

Karen : Masalanya seifuku itu roknya pendek.. Kalo dalemnya pake celana olahraga lagi, nanti balapan (?) XD

Cyber : Seifuku. -_-)b

Karen : Yaudah deh.. Seifuku aja... Tapi nanti Karen ngiket jaket di pinggang, biar rok ketutupan

Cyber : Kayak Cancer di PA ntuh aja. -_-)b

Aya : Warna?

Karen : Merah-biru aja? Tunggu! Karen ada gambarnya! *ngasih gambar Saenoki Naho dari Corpse Party*

Cyber : *ngasih gambar KingCrab dari Pet Alliance* Ini keren lho. -_-)b

Aya : Btw.. Kingcrab ituh cowo?

Cyber : Cewek.

Aya : selama ini Aya kira cowok!

Cyber : Liat lah. Cantik begitu. -_-" Karen, Kingcrab yang saya kirim itu cantik atau tampan?

Karen : errr... Gimana ya? *garuk garuk pala*

Cyber : Dia cewek lho. Pake seifuku ntuh.

Karen : Lebih tampan dari gakupo, tapi lebih cantik dari Karen #woy

Cyber : Jadi seragamnya mau yang mana?

Karen : Yaudah.. Seifuku aja..

Cyber : Modelnya?

Cyber : kayak Kingcrb ntuh aja?

Karen : err.. Model normal

Cyber : Terus warnanya?

Cyber : Kainnya?

Cyber : Yang harga berapaan?

Cyber : Kancingnya berapa'?

Cyber : Roknya berapa senti? #lama lama dihajar juga

Karen : Iber mau bikin bajunya? *swt* #plak XD

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**~MitsuxSakuya moment -deleted-~**

_'PRANG!_

_((Di kamar Mitsu))_

_"Jangan bilang itu piring pecah lagi.." gumam Mitsu dengan muka pasrah, lalu ia kembali tidur_

_((Balik ke dapur))_

_"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Nivarox_

_"Piring pecah lagi?" Tanya Michi, mereka pun berjalan ke arah luar dapur untuk memastikan itu piring pecah atau hati pecah(?) _

_"Ohh.. No.." Gumam Akanemori_

_"Kabur!" Chalice menarik tangan Karen yang masih asik dengan Kameranya. Karen, Chalice, Akanemori dan Kumo berlari ke ruang tengah'_

Cyber : Tunggu... Kenapa Nii-san masih tidur? -"

Aya : Ini masih jam 4 #jduakkk XD Kan Naka bangunnya pagi banget #jduakkk

Cyber : Oh iyah juga sih. Nii-san baru bangun jam 6.

Cyber : Yang bangunin Nii-san Sakuya yah. #Sakuya mulu. #plakk

Aya : Oke (•┌┐•)7 #nak

Cyber : Coba Aya buat bagian Nii-san yang dibangunin Sakuya.

_'Tok! Tok! Tok!_

_"Baka Mitsu! Sarapan sama air panasnya udah siap!" Teriak Sakuya dari luar kamar Mitsu_

_"Woy! Bangun ini udah pagi!" Teriak Sakuya lagi, ia mengerakan kenop pintu_

_"E-eh? Ndak dikunci?" Sakuya pun masuk ke kamar Mitsu_

_"Mitsu-kun" Sakuya memukul-mukul pundak Mitsu_

_"Mitsu-kun, sarapan dan air panasnya sudah siap" Sakuya kembalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Mitsu_

_"Ternyata Mitsu-kun kalau lagi tidur manis juga ya.." Gumam Sakuya pipinya memerah(?)_

_"Saya ndak manis, tapi kece" balas Mitsu yang tiba-tiba bangun_

_"E-Eh?!" Sakuya kaget pipinya bertambah merah(?)_

_"Ohayou Sakuya.." Sapa Mitsu_

_"Ng.. O-Ohayou Mitsu-kun.." Balas Sakuya_

_"Ng.. Mitsu-kun.. Sarapan dan air panasnya sudah siap.." Sakuya membereskan beberapa kertas yang berserakan dibawah lantai sekitar tempat tidur Mitsu_

_"Arigatou Sakuya.."'_

Cyber : Kok jadi kayak suami istri? -"

Aya : XD

Cyber : Yang jadi pertanyaan saya, ngapain Sakuya mau repot-repot nyiapin air panas buat saya? -:

Aya : Kan calon istri yang baik -w-)b #dibakar

Cyber : Lanjutannya coba.

Aya : Lanjutannya ngapain? #jduakkk

Cyber : Nii-san ngusap-ngusap rambut Sakuya.

#plakk.

Aya : '_"Arigatou Sakuya.." Mitsu mengelus-elus rambut Sakuya lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi_ '. Gitu? #jduakkkk

Cyber : Jangan cepat-cepat.

Aya : '_"Arigatou Sakuya.." Mitsu mengelus-elus rambut Sakuya __pelan-pelan__, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi_' #dibakar

Cyber : Maksud Nii-san jangan langsung ke kamar mandi. -"

Aya : Ngapain dong? XD *ga ada ide* #plakkk

Cyber : Buat aja ada 'sesuatu' yang terjadi.

#plakk

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**~Jalan kaki~**

'_"Beriiiiiisiiiikk!" Teriak Sakuya sambil memamerkan penggorengan kesayangannya. Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu pun hanya bisa kicep sambil ngeliatin Sakuya_

_"SEMUANYA SIAP-SIAP KE SEKOLAH!" Perintah Sakuya sambil memukul penggorengannya ke udara(?)_

_"I-Iya!" Semuanya langsung ngacir, min Koro yang masih ngigau dubstep'_

Cyber : Kece. -_-)b #plakk. Habis ntuh baru Sakuya bangunin Nii-san 'kan?

Aya : Yap XD Udah gitu langsung skip time?

Cyber : Oke. 'Tragedi' pergi sekolahnya? #jduakk.

Aya : Skip time! Nii-san ngasih uang jajan(?) Trs nungguin yg lain berangkat.. Yg lain udh berangkat Saku nunggu di dalem mobil.. Trs Nii-san naik ke mobil.. Trs MitsuxSakuya! (̯┌┐ ̯) #nak

Cyber : Aya bisa dialognya?

Aya : Ehh.. Tunggu... Kalo ke sekolahnya naik mobil, pulangnya gimana?

Cyber : Hmm... Ntar pulangnya cewek-cewek suruh naik mobil sendiri. Pisah sama cowok gitu.

Aya : Jalan kaki aja sekolahnya~ #plakkk XD

Cyber : Kismin banget! #jduakk.

Aya : Kismis #plakkk

Karen : *ngakak* *sibuk copas buat Behind The Scene*

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**-MitsuxNicole 1 (?)**

SLASH!

"KYAA!"

"Nicole!"

"Mitsu-sama!" Teriak Nicole, ia memukul tumpukan batu disebelahnya hingga batu" itu terjatuh dan menghalangi Mitsu dari peperangan sengit antara dirinya dan Capricorn

"Nicole!"

"Mitsu-sama, jika aku harus mati disini.. Tolong jangan lupakan aku.."

"Nicole jangan bilang gitu" #lha

"Aku rela mati untukmu Mitsu-sama, karena aku mencintaimu"

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**-MitsuxNicole 2 (?)**

"Nicole terimakasih sudah melindungiku.."

"Kau tidak usah berterimakasih Mitsu-sama, itu adalah kewajibanku.." Jawab Nicole

"Ini sudah keberapa kalinya kau menyelamatkan hidupku Nicole? Mengapa, mengapa engkau mati-matian melindungiku?" ((OOC))

"Itu semua karena aku mencintaimu Mitsu-sama"

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**-MitsuxNicole 3 (?)**

Aya : Aya dapet ide MitsuNicole #nak

Cyber : Mana?! #plakk.

Aya : Jdi ceritanya si Nicole itu pet nya Nii-san trs dy mati #jahatamat trs beratus" tahun kemudian dia reinkarnasi jadi Sakuya #lha Nii-san juga.. Tapi ingatan Nii-san ga ilang.. Jadi Nii-san ngerasa bersalah gegara ga bisa ngelindungin Nicole.. Akhirnya Nii-san nyari si Nicole itu

Cyber : Wetseh! #gebrak-gebrak meja. #jduakk.

Karen : Iber udah umur berapa? #wey

Cyber : Avatar nih! #jduakk.

Aya : Buat! #jduakk.

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**BEHIND THE SCENE : OFF!**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Up To You (?)

**Karen : yo minna!**

**Cyber: Kita datang dengan chap baru. #ya iyalah.**

**Karen : sebelumnya.. Aya mana? AYAAA!**

**Cyber: Udah tidur. #plakk. Karen lanjut aja dulu ke bales ripiu. Saya mau buat AyaxScorpio buat bonus. #jduakk.**

**Karen : wa? Si-sippo.. Oke minna! Terima kasih buat semua dukungan kalian lewat review! Chapter kali ini total 20 review, dan kami cukup cengo melihatnya. Semoga chappy ini lebih banyak ya, ssu! Mohon dukungannya! *bow***

**Yosh! Sekarang acara bales review!**

**Cyber Keju-ma**

Dere Dere 02: Kebanyakan? Tenang aja. Yang lain dimasukin di chap ini kok.

Akanemori: Yo Aka. NivaNaka kurang hot? Ntar kita buat lebih hot lagi. #jduakk. Mungkin HiroAya. Ini udah lanjut.

Michi Nichi-Chi: Hapal dong. Kalo ndak, ndak bakalan mungkin dibuat bangun jam 4. #plakk. Pair selanjutnya HiroAya. Ini udah update.

Zeita Hikari: Saya emang kasihan karena anggota saya banyak biaya. #dikeroyok. Ndak usah iri, aslinya itu kerjanya cuma berantem di grup. #jduakk.

Hikari Kengo-kun: Yo Kengo-kun. Itu Pancake ajaib makanya ndak meledak waktu dimasak. #lha? Kalo ndak tsundere akut bukan Sakuya namanya. #jduakk. #dilempar penggorengan. Sejak negara api menyerang. #plakk. Ntar kita buat yang lain, kayak AyaxScorpio. -_-)b #plakk.

Shirota Sakuya: My Lovely! #ditabok penggorengan. Sakuya ndak OOC kok, cuma dibuat malu-malu mildeep(?). #jduakk. Sakuya ntar juga bakalan kayak gitu. #dihajar. Ini udah lanjut kok my lovely. #plakk jduakk. #digebukin pake penggorengan.

**Tsukikoshi Chii**

Misaki Runo: *nangkep bunga bangke* yap Saku-nee tsu- #dilempar penggorengan

Yumeka Himuro: iya Nii-san sama Saku-nee emang kawaii~ #nak mereka mau kerja karena dipaksa peri yang ngambang di ta- #dibunuh #salaaah

irurierei10: server gemini! #plakkk arigatou!

Yami Nova: pancinya ganti pake bazooka #emangbisa?! nanti kita perbaiki.. :D

Vermiehans: udah update~ kurang romantis? Nyohohoho~ oke nanti dibuat lebih romantis! XD

Mahou-chan: iya mereka terasi~ #serasinak! Seifuku tuh seragam :3 iya itu Bell nya fenomenal #plakkk

Moka Aoi: Nii-san sama Saku~ -w-)b #nak pastinya Nii-san memilih yang namanya Sakuya :D #digeplak #duaduanyanamanyaSakuyanak

**Shiroi Karen**

Emilia Frost : gomen ne Roku belom bisa muncul ssu! Soalnya pair lain udah direncanakan XD. Roku tenang aja.. Roku sama Akane juga couple manis kok #plakk! Udah update! Mind to review again?

Heiwajima Kumiko : Sakuya meneladani Rapunzel Tangled mungkin, karena hakikatnya dia beneran suka bawa penggorengan XD hee? Murid dalam hal apa, ssu? Sudah update! Mind to review?

Kagane Mikasa-san05 : Sakuya kan tsu-... #ditimpuk penggorengan XD yosh! Udah update! Review please!

Kurotori Rei : arigatou buat review. Mind to review again?

Allen Scarlet : jangan dibelii! Nanti gabisa mengabadikan moment nista lagi #plakk. Sudah update! Mind to review?

Kiriko Alicia : hati hati nanti diserang avatar XD sudah update! Mind to review?

Mana Maru : daijoubu! Arigatou buat reviewnya! *bow* mind to review again?

**Karen : mulai ceritanya!**

**Desclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media! Nama nama author di cerita ini adalah Author fandom Vocaloid!**

**90% Gila, 10% Sakit Jiwa**

**-Tsukikoshi Chii, Shiroi Karen, Cyber Keju-ma-**

**Chapter 4 : Up To You (?)**

Make up, cek.

Tuxedo, cek.

Shota, cek #jduag!

Pada hakikatnya, tidak ada yang kurang dari ke 12 cowok ini. Segala sesuatu dalam list mereka sudah terpenuhi. Namun cafe ini tak pernah dikunjungi manusia selama 3 hari ini. Kalo dikunjungi kucing, jelas iya #salah

Sang pemilik cafe pun mulai berguling-guling di bebatuan(?) melihat cafenya yang sepi bak kuburan berselimut jaring bala-bala(?)

"Lalala.." Terdengar senandung dari dapur. Ternyata itu Mike yang lagi ngaca di piring #plakkk

"SEPI!" Teriak Moka

"Rame kok cyiiin~" balas Gakupo sambil nunjuk cowo-cowo yang ada di cafe, ada yang lagi tidur di meja, goyang dubstep, ada yang mondar-mandir kayak setrika, keluar masuk dapur, hingga ber'cyiin~'ria bersama Gakupo(?)

Kazuya hanya menghela napas. Sudah 3 hari Moka belum mendapat pemasukan biaya untuk membayar hutangnya. Bagaimana kalau dalam waktu dekat para debt collector datang?

Sama hal nya dengan pemikiran cowok lainnya. Mereka menghitung berapa banyak waktu yang mereka sia-siakan menunggu di cafe? Mereka harusnya bisa bermain, bahkan beberapa PDKT dengan para cewek, khususnya Rinto yang belum jelas statusnya dengan Lenka bagaimana.

"HIROKI-CHAAAANN!"

"Kenap..- NGAPAIN KAMU GAKUPO?!" teriak Hiroki kaget ketika Gakupo menerjang dirinya dan memojokkannya di pintu dapur.

"H-hiroki-chan.. A-a-aku bosan.." lirih Gakupo dengan ambigu nya, kayak mau ngajak Hiroki untuk 'bermain'.

Tetapi Tiba-tiba,

"Permisi.." Terdengar suara dari luar, mengapa? Karena aneh kalau rasanya dari dalam, Asin #apa?

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Michael

"Pelanggan~?!" Moka bersorak gembira

"Selamat datang di Cyberloid butler cafe cyiin~ ada yang bisa Kami banting cyiin~?" Gakupo langsung menyambut tamu pertama mereka itu dengan tarian khas nya, dan melupakan Hiroki. Hiro terlupakan~ #dibakar

"COPONG!" Gakupo berteriak #bukanTypo

"KYAAA!" pocong itu berteriak lalu berlari (?) pergi. Bahkan pocong pun takut sama Gakupo, ternyata kekuatan seorang banci lebih mematikan dari pocong(?) #kenapatibatibaadapocong?!

"POOCCOOOOONNG!" Gakupo masih lari naik turun tangga walaupun wajahnya saat ini udah jauh lebih mengerikan dari pocong #plak

"Woi woi, Gakupo.. Jangan buat kegaduhan.. " kata Luka speechless

"POOCCOOONNGG!* Kini Gakupo mulai gelindingan membuat rambut nan lembutnya menampar nampar (?) lantai dan meratakan (?) segala perabot yang dilindesnya.

"Hoi Gakupo! Jangan seenakny...- WAAAA!" Kazuya yang mencoba menghentikan Gakupo, malah hampir tertimpa meja yang jatuh.

"Kazuya! Awas!"

"Wob wob wob wob... BRUUOOOBB (?)"

"Hn?"

"MITSU-NII AWAS!"

BRUKK!

"Hei! Kalian mau minum..- WUAAA!"

"Len awas!"

GEDEBUK!

Kazuya yang tadi akan jatuh segera ditolong oleh Kai. Sayangnya mereka ikut tertimpa meja dan menyandung kaki Koro yang lagi joget dubstep dan terjatuh hendak menimpa Mitsu, sayangnya Michael dengan cepat mendorong Mitsu agar tidak tertimpa. Len yang baru keluar dari dapur bersama Nivarox ikut tersandung masal dan akhirnya jatuh.

PRANG!

"KAMERA KAREN?!" teriak beberapa cowo yang terjatuh

"Bukan, itu piring pecah" jawab Moka, Gakupo, Luka dan Michael secara bersamaan

"Kamera Karen!" Balas cowo-cowo itu

"Piring pecah" Moka, Gakupo, Luka dan Michael ga mau kalah

"Piring pecah" gumam Mitsu sambil mengambil pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai

"Tunggu.. PIRING PECAH?!" Teriak Moka

"Berapa yang pecah?" Tanya Michael pasrah

"Dua belas cyiin~" jawab Gakupo

"DUA BELAS?!" Teriak Moka, lalu menunduk dalam dalam.

"Ahh.. Terlalu banyak kerugian.." Keluh Moka. "Kalau seperti ini.. Lebih baik cafe ini ditutup.." Lanjutnya.

Semua terdiam dan merasa bersalah. Mereka seakan bukan membantu tapi merepotkan.

"Tunggu!" Kazuya menyela

"Sebulan saja belum masa kau sudah menyerah seperti ini?!" Kazuya bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Moka

"Ya kalau dihitung-hitung, terlalu banyak kerugian! Dan tidak ada pemasukan! Untuk apa cafe ini dipertahankan?!" Moka duduk disalah satu kursi di cafe itu

"Ibu.. Ayah.." Rasanya berat baginya untuk melepaskan cafe itu. Isak tangisnya mulai muncul..

"Begini saja, gimana kalau kita dikasih kesempatan sepuluh hari lagi?" Tanya Mitsu

"Seminggu?" Tawar Moka ga yakin

"Delapan hari" tawar Mitsu lagi

"Lima hari?" Tawar Moka lagi

"Kayak pasar aja tawar-tawaran" gumam Kai

"Tiga hari!" Kaito yang sok polos tapi taunya baka (#dihajar) berteriak, yang dibalas dengan deathglare dari cowo-cowo lain

"Baik tiga hari.." Jawab Moka

"Oke. Tiga hari" Mitsu setuju

Yukari tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah! Kesepakatan sudah dibuat! Kalian harus berusaha agar mendapat tamu dalam 3 hari! Jika tidak, artinya kalian gagal menjalankan misiku dan mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat, nista, dan memalukan," kata Yukari tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

"Hoho-nyan kenapa?" tanya Aya kepada sebuah makhluk(?) yang tengah duduk sambil memegang kepalanya. Mereka hanya berdua saat itu di teras mansion, beristirahat menikmati suasana pagi yang indah karena sekolah mereka libur, sedangkan mereka akan berangkat ke cafe siang nanti.

"Aku hanya sedang bingung." jawab Hiroki yang ternyata sedang stress.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya Aya.

"Ngga. Hanya saja tempat kami bekerja sangat sepi." jawab Hiroki yang tanpa dia sadari sudah memberitahukan rahasia para cowok selama ini.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya keceplosan, dengan segera Hiroki langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hah? Kerja?" tanya Aya bingung seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

"E-ehh... Lupakan saja apa yang haru saja aku katakan." kata Hiroki mencoba membuat Aya lupa. Tapi sialnya, Aya ternyata semakin penasaran.

"Kau dan cowok-cowok yang lain bekerja?" tanya Aya penasaran.

"I-iya..." jawab Hiroki gugup.

"Pantas saja selalu pulang malam. Kenapa tidak pernah memberitahu?" tanya Aya.

"Maaf karena tidak memberitahu. Tapi sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia para cowok. Gara gara kekurangan uang, kami ditugaskan seorang peri cinta untuk bekerja di butler cafe yang nyaris bangkrut. Jadi aku mohon kau tidak memberitahukan kepada yang lain." jawab Hiroki sekaligus memohon.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memberitahu. Tapi izinkan aku membantu kalian." kata Aya seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Eh... Ba-baiklah..." kata Hiroki tidak yakin dengan ekspresi wajah Aya.

"Jadi tadi masalahnya karena sepi heh?" tanya Aya.

"Iya" jawab Hiroki singkat.

"Nyohohoho~ Aku punya ide bagus." kata Aya masih dengan senyum anehnya dan kali ini diikuti dengan tawa yang aneh.

"Terserahlah." kata Hiroki pasrah.

"Aya! Hiro!" panggil Mitsu tiba tiba kepada dua makhluk (?) yang sedang duduk itu.

"Ada apa Nii-san?" tanya Ayaka sambil berjalan menuju Mitsu di dalam mansion diikuti Hiroki.

"Nii-san mau coba borgol nih." jawab Mitsu sambil menunjukkan sebuah borgol yang ada ditangannya.

"Are? Un- WHAT?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NII-SAN?" teriak Ayaka kaget karena kini borgol yang dipegang Mitsu dipasangkan ke tangan Ayaka dan Hiroki sehingga mereka saling terhubung.

"APA-APAAN INI MITSU-SAN?" teriak Hiroki yang juga kaget.

"Tenang saja. Hanya mencoba." jawab Mitsu santai.

"Lalu, dimana kuncinya?" tanya Aya.

"KAREN!" teriak Mitsu memanggil sebuah makhluk (?).

"Iyah?" tanya Karen yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Ayaka dan Hiroki setelah namanya dipanggil.

"Dimana kuncinya kau letak?" tanya Mitsu langsung.

"Hmm... Gomen. Aku lupa dimana meletakkannya." jawab Karen dengan polosnya.

"WHAATTT?!" teriak Ayaka dan Hiroki secara bersamaan.

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau sudah hilang apa mau dikata lagi." ucap Mitsu dengan santainya tanpa ada beban sedikitpun.

"Nii-san! Bagaimana ini?!" tanya Aya sambil garuk-garuk tembok.

"Biar sajalah. Setidaknya Aya dengan Hiroki-kun. Nii-san pergi dulu. Jaa" ucap Mitsu seraya berlalu pergi.

"Maaf. Aku masih ada urusan. Dadah~" kata Karen yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempat.

"CICAK!"

"Aya? Hiroki? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kumo yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Nii-san memborgol tangan kami. Dan sekarang dia malah menghilang." jawab Aya seraya menunjukkan borgol yang mengikat tangannya dengan Hiroki.

Kumo melihat borgol yang mengikat tangan Aya dan Hiroki. Sejenak Kumo berpikir seakan mengingat sesuatu, dan ternyata benar karena dia memang mengingat sesuatu. #lha?

"Ohh... Aku tahu borgol ini. Ini disebut juga borgol cinta. Cara membukanya bisa tidak memakai kunci." kata Kumo sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Aya penasaran.

"Kalian harus melakukan sesuatu yang berbau cinta. Seperti... Kissu." jawab Kumo dan kini terukir senyum aneh di wajahnya.

"WHHUAAATT?!

"Yah itu sih terserah kalian... Jika kalian ingin bebas yah lakukan saja." kata Kumo masih dengan senyuman anehnya.

Sejenak Aya dan Hiroki saling bertatap wajah. Wajah mereka kini menunjukan semburat merah tipis.

"A-apa tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Hiroki.

"Nope." jawab Kumo singkat.

"H-Hoho... La-lakukan saja." kata Aya malu-malu dan kini semburat merah di wajahnya semakin tebal.

"K-kau yakin?" tanya Hiroki memastikan dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Aya.

"Sudahlah. Lakukan saja." kata Kumo memberi semangat(?) dan senyuman aneh di wajahnya masih belum hilang juga.

Hiroki menarik nafas sejenak dan kemudian dengan berani dan wajahnya yang memerah, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Aya. Sedangkan Aya hanya bisa pasrah dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah padam sambil memejamkan matanya. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat...

KRAK!(?) #suara apaan ntuh?

"Eh?!"

"Suara apa itu?"

Aktifitas Aya dan Hiroki pun terhenti karena mendengar suara aneh dan mereka kemudian melihat ke arah borgolnya dan ternyata borgol di tangan mereka sudah terlepas.

"BORGOLNYA LEPAS!" teriak Aya yang langsung ngacir entah kemana, meninggalkan Hiroki yang masih menatap pergelangan tangannya dengan wajah memerah.

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

**~Cyberloid Butler Cafe -siang hari-~**

Kini semua cowok plus Ayaka sudah datang ke cafe untuk mulai menyusun rencana agar cafe ramai pengunjung. Ayaka? Yep. Ia mengancam Hiroki agar mengajaknya ke cafe tersebut. Bagaimana ekspresi cowok lain? Tentu saja terkejut, kecuali Mitsu, karena dia tau bahwa Ayaka itu adalah imutou nya yang paling nakal #jduaakk!

"Hwaa~!" Ayaka Takjub melihat cafe yang sekarang berada tepat didepan matanya

"Aya tunggu dulu disini" perintah Mitsu pada imouto nya yang paling bandel itu ketika berada di dalam cafe

"Sippo Nii-san!" Balas Ayaka sambil duduk di salah satu kursi di cafe itu

"Jadi kau imouto-nya Mitsu?" Tanya Luka yang main nyelenong duduk di kursi di depan Ayaka

"Ehh? Iya! Tsukikoshi Chii desu! Panggil saja Aya!" Balas Ayaka

"Megurine Luka desu, panggil aku Luka"

"Aya udah kenalan sama Moka?" tanya Kazuhiro yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya jadi baju butler

"Kazu-nyan kawaii~" gumam Ayaka keluar topik sambil membenyek-benyek pipi Kazuhiro

"Luka~" panggil Gakupo yang tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Luka

"Apa?" Tanya Luka

"Eyke kok ga dibenyek-benyek kayak gitu cyiin~ eyke kan unyu~" balas Gakupo

"Sebentar.." Luka berpikir sejenak

"GWA! SWAKIT!" Teriak Gakupo

"KAN KATANYA PENGEN DIBENYEK-BENYEK!" Balas Luka sambil membenyek-benyek pipi Gakupo dengan Tuna sebesar alaium gambreng (#lhukirahompimpah?!) sampai wajahnya tak berbentuk lagi

"Hiro-kun~!" Gakupo pun mengaum(?) sambil pergi menari balet(?)

"Jadi ini yang namanya Ayaka? Moka Aoi desu.." Moka memperkenalkan dirinya pada Ayaka

"Ayaka desu!" Balas Ayaka

"Rinto, buatkan teh untuk tamu kita ini..." Perintah Moka

"Baik.." Balas Rinto

"Jadi kau mau membantu kami, ya?" Tanya Moka

"Yappo!" Jawab Ayaka. Moka menghela napas. Ia sudah menyerah dengan nasib cafe ini.

"Baiklah.. Kita adakan rapat sekarang.." Moka tersenyum lalu mengambil sebuah lonceng dari saku bajunya dengan malas, namun tetap berusaha tegas.

Keng~ Keng~

"Semuanya kumpul kesini" perintah Moka, dengan segera semuanya berkumpul bagai kawanan kambing #ditendang

"Apakah ada yang punya ide untuk membuat cafe ini ramai?" Tanya Moka

"Bagaimana kalo ada pertunjukan tarian Gakupo setiap hari minggu cyiin~?" Tanya Gakupo, semua menggeleng

"Tuna gratis setiap hari?" Tanya Luka, semua menggeleng

"Kalau pelukan Tako~?!" Tanya Kazuhiro, ada yang ngangguk ada yang geleng, ada yang muter, ada yang terbang(?), ada yang diam ditempat

"Gimana kalau semuanya gratis?" Tanya Kaito, semuanya jawdrop sambil geleng-geleng

"Bagaimana kalau couple yang dateng di borgol?" Tanya Mitsu

"No!" Balas Ayaka

"Borgol.. Hmm, gimana kalo semua couple yang dateng dikasih oleh-oleh?" Tanya Luka

"Oleh-olehnya jangan terlalu mahal.." Gumam Kazuya

"Bagaimana kalau gelang couple? Aku bisa membuatnya!" Tanya Ayaka

"Boleh juga..." kata Moka langsung setuju. Ia yakin, walaupun cara ini dilakukan, tetap tidak ada harapan untuk cafe ini tetap berdiri. Namun melihat semangat remaja didepannya, ia berusaha tak mengecewakan mereka.

Setidaknya.. Biarlah ia memakai sisa modal uang yang ia miliki untuk event ini... Untuk terakhir kalinya. Untuk menyenangkan semua orang.

"Untuk memberi tahu kalau setiap couple yang datang kesini dapet gelang couple, kita harus buat selembaran." Jelas Mitsu

"Kapan kita mulai buat gelang dan selembarannya?" Tanya Kai

"Sekarang!" jawab Aya bersemangat. "Aku akan ambil benang warna warni dari mansion! Nanti aku minta bantuan sebagian orang untuk membuat gelangnya, ya! Aku akan mengajarinya! Nanti Nii-san boleh tolong buatkan selembaran yang menarik dengan kemampuan komputermu? Aku akan membantu menyebarkan brosur nya!" kata Aya bersemangat, dan tanpa menunggu respon, ia segera merampas (?) kunci mobil dan nyetir ke mansion untuk mengambil bahan baku.

... *cengo seketika*...

"E-ehem.. Oke.. Ayo kita mulai bekerja! Kesempatan kita tinggal besok dan lusa. Gakupo, Luka, Moka, Kazuya, Hiro, Mikel, Aya, kalian buat gelang ya. Aku dan lainnya akan membagikan selembaran," kata Mitsu dan segera bekerja di laptopnya.

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

"Aku sudah bawa! Sini kuajarkan... Ambil tali yang warna ini, lalu lilit seperti ini, dan selesai!"

"Aya.. Bagaimana kalau tengahnya diberi liontin ini? Liontin bentuk setengah hati. Dan pasangan setengahnya di gelang yang satunya"

"Boleh juga idenya, Hiro! Oke... Berarti nanti jadinya begini.. Kalian bisa membuatnya, kan?"

"Ha'i!"

"..."

"Ojou-sama... Jangan murung begitu. Masih ada kesempatan, kan?"

"I-iya sih... Tapi..."

"Hei sudahlah... Aku sudah berjanji padamu, kan?"

"... I-iya.. Arigatou, Kazuya-san"

"YOSH! Ayo kita kerja, cyiiinn!"

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

"Len-kun! Ohayo-... He? Apa itu?"

"Selembaran.. Aku bertugas membagikannya.. Nee, Aoki-chan.. Kau punya banyak teman dari sekolah lain kan?"

"Eh? I-iya.. Ada apa?"

"Bisa kau berikan ini pada mereka? Dan minta tolong mereka untuk menyebarkannya ke sekolah lainnya lagi.."

"Umm.. Tidak biasanya Len-kun meminta ini.. Tapi baiklah!"

"Arigatou, Aoki-chan,"

"WUOOO! Saksikan joget dubstep perdana saya! Tapi ambil juga brosurnya! Wob wob wob buuuusshh!"

"Akaito! Ayo kubantu kau mengangkat meja!"

"Wah.. Thx, bro. Tapi.. kenapa...-"

"Nih.. Gue kan udah bantu lu. Ajakin pacar pacar lu dateng ke Cyberloid Cafe ya. Dijamin puas!"

"Ambigu, bro.. Tapi okelah,"

"Mitsu! Selembarannya kurang! Cetakin lagi!"

"Oke,"

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

Semua bekerja dengan tekun dan pantang menyerah. Kini, hari terakhir dari 3 hari yang disepakati, namun cafe tetap sepi senyap

Deg! Deg! Deg!

"Ini sudah hari ketiga.." Gumam Kazuya

"Selembaran sudah dibagikan kemarin.. Kok belum ada yang datang ya..?" Tanya Kengo

"Apakah cara ini tidak berhasil?" Tanya Mitsu

"Kalau seperti ini.. Kita tutup saja sekarang.." Moka berjalan gontai ke ruangannya. Putus sudah harapannya. Memang ia memprediksi kalau cafe ini akan tetap sepi. Kalau sudah selayaknya ditutup, untuk apa ditunda? Moka memutar kenop pintu ruangannya untuk mengambil file penandatanganan penjualan gedung. Tapi..

GREP!

"Moka! Kumohon, Tunggu sebentar lagi!" Kazuya memegang lengan Moka, mencegah gadis itu menutup gedung.

"Sudahlah, Kazuya-san.. Ini sia-sia. Untuk apa mempertahankan cafe sepi selama 3 tahun?" kata Moka tersenyum pasrah, namun Kazuya malah mempererat genggamannya.

"Jangan menyerah begitu saja! Kita kan sudah berusaha sekeras ini!" kata Kazuya. "Setahuku, kau bukan tipe orang yang cepat menyerah, kan?" lanjutnya.

"To reach the top. We must start from the bottom!" Tambah Hiroki

Moka menatap manusia manusia (?) di depannya. "Tapi.."

"Permisi" Tiba tiba seorang perempuan masuk ke cafe itu. "Apakah ini cafe yang ada di selembaran kemaren?"

"Iya! Betul sekali! Selamat datang di Cyberloid Butler Cafe~!" Sapa semua butler disana.

"Wah ternyata benar! Teman-teman! Ini cafenya!" Perempuan itu berteriak keluar cafe, dan munculah beberapa pasang couple.

"Hwaa~! Cafenya indah sekali!"

"Wah! Rasanya aku baru pertama kali ke cafe kayak gini!"

"Silahkan duduk" Kazuhiro menunjukan sepasang kursi untuk diduduki, yaiyalah masa dimakan #ditendang

"Terimakasih.." Balas sepasang couple yang diberi tempat duduk tadi kepada Kazuhiro. Lalu Kazuhiro memberikan daftar menu untuk couple itu. Tak lama couple itu memesan menu yang tertera di daftar menu cafe itu. Kali ini menunya sudah sangat bervariasi berhubung koki nya bukan si banci kaleng. Harganya pun cukup terjangkau.

Tak lama setelah dipesan, Kazuhiro kembali ke meja tersebut dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi dua buah cake "Selamat menikmati.." kata Kazuhiro sambil tersenyum setelah mengantar pesanan sepasang couple tadi. Cake yang pertama adalah red velvet cake, cake yang manis dengan sedikit coklat di dalamnya, Perpaduannya dengan gurihnya krim keju dan mascarpone, membuat cake ini sedikit terasa asam. Cake kedua adalah sebuah cake yang disiram chocolate glaze diatasnya. Cake ini terdiri dari beberapa lapis Joconde, Buttercream kopi dan ganache. Nama cakenya adalah opera cake.

"Cake nya enak!"

"Aku pesan Banana Milkshake nya!"

"Segera, master..."

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu sejak kesunyian yang selama ini menyelimuti Cyberloid Butler Cafe pergi. Kini bukan saja para couple yang berdatangan ke cafe itu. Tetapi beberapa perempuan yang baru pulang sekolah juga mulai memenuhi cafe itu untuk menyantap cake-cake manis atau sekedar meminum teh yang disediakan disana.

Moka hanya menatap keramaian itu dengan tak percaya. Ia hanya terdiam menatap semakin banyak orang berdatangan, bahkan sudah hampir memenuhi lantai 2 dari 3 lantai di cafe ini.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan menepati janjiku, kan?"

"W-wuaa! Ka-kazuya-san!" pekik Moka kaget dengan kehadiran Kazuya di belakangnya.

Kazuya terkekeh. "Jangan melamun terus! Kau tidak membantu kami?" lanjutnya.

Moka terdiam, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada penjuru cafe.

"Aku.. Hanya tak percaya... Keramaian ini... Lebih ramai dari 3 tahun yang lalu.." bisik Moka. Kazuya tersenyum hangat dan menepuk kepala Moka dengan lembut.

"Sekarang... Kita akan fokus agar hutangmu bisa dibayar, oke?" kata Kazuya. Moka menatapnya sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Um! Arigatou, Kazuya-kun!" kata Moka tersenyum manis.

"...-kun...?" seketika dirasakan pipi Kazuya memanas.

"E-etto.. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu dengan suffix -kun...?" tanya Moka malu malu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia takut Kazuya marah padanya. Tapi, ia merasa Kazuya adalah orang yang paling perhatian dan paling dekat dengannya. Rasa nyaman dan terlindungi saat Moka berada didekatnya. Ia ingin hubungan yang lebih dari seorang kenalan.

Kazuya yang masih bersemu kini terdiam, lalu tersenyum hangat. Diraihnya tangan Moka dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Apapun untukmu, ojou-sama," dan Kazuya mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Moka ikut serta membantu cafe yang penuh ini. Moka tersenyum senang, dan membalas uluran tangan Kazuya.

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

"Fuahh... Capek... Penuh sekali.." kata Aya yang sendari tadi ikut membantu melayani pelanggan.

"Nee Ayaka-san.. Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat dulu di lantai 3?" tawar Luka yang lewat didekatnya.

"Ah... Ti-tidak apa apa kok! Lagipula kan membosankan istirahat sendiri!" tolak Aya halus, walau ia ingin sekali istirahat.

"Tidak baik bekerja terlalu keras! Lagipula semalam kau tidur larut untuk menyelesaikan gelang itu! Sana kau istirahat! Hiroki-san! Bisa kau temani Aya?!" teriak Mikel memanggil Hiroki.

"Eh?"

"Ch-chotto Mikel-san! I-ini tidak per...-"

"Hiroki-san! Bisa kau temani Aya-san istirahat di lantai 3? Ia tidak mau istirahat sendirian karena bosan!" potong Luka pada Hiroki. Hiroki hanya membalas dengan anggukan, lalu menggandeng tangan Aya ke lantai 3 cafe.

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

**~Cyberloid Cafe, 3rd Floor~**

"Ho-hoho! Sungguh aku tidak capek kok!" kata Aya saat Hiro menyeretnya ke balkon di lantai 3.

"Bilang saja kau malu karena berdua denganku saja~" goda Hiro, dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya ketika mereka sudah tiba di balkon yang mengadap ke jalan raya dan pegunungan di depan cafe.

"Bu-bukan itu! -/-"

"Lalu apa?"

"...err...i-itu.." jawab Aya terbata bata.

"Jadi kau tidak mau kalau aku yang menemanimu? Baiklah aku turun sekarang," Hiroki membalikkan badannya untuk menuju tangga cafe, namun...-

GREP!

"Tu-tunggu! E-etto... Go-gomenasai.. Hanya merasa.. Awkward saja... Tidak bermaksud untuk mengusirmu.. Tapi..." kata Aya terbata sambil menahan Hiro yang akan pergi.

"He? Bukannya kita sering ngobrol berdua kalau di mansion?" tanya Hiroki heran.

"Umm... Ya... Sebenarnya.. A-aku.."

"Kau?"

"... H-hanya kangen..." jawab Aya sambil menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu. Tidak biasanya ia begini saat berhadapan dengan Hiro.

Aya menarik napas dalam dalam, kemudian melanjutkan perkataaannya. "Sudah hampir seminggu kalian bersikap aneh.. Kalian seolah menghindari kontak dengan kami, para perempuan. Kalian tidak memberi kabar kemana kalian pergi. Seolah hilang begitu saja. Kita tidak pernah lagi berkumpul bersama di mansion. Tidak bisa main kartu dan ngobrol bareng lagi... Aku kangen bisa bercanda denganmu lagi... Rindu saat kita mencuri mangga tetangga bersama.. Dan saat saat lainnya...," bisik Aya sambil menggenggam erat lengan Hiroki.

Hiro tertegun, kemudian tersenyum hangat. Ia mengambil tangan Aya perlahan, lalu memakaikan sesuatu di pergelangan tangan Aya.

Aya menatap benda itu heran. "I-ini...?"

"Gelang couple.." kata Hiroki lembut.

Aya menatap pergelangan tangannya. Gelang Couple dari anyaman benang putih dan kuning berliontin setengah hati ditengahnya. "Kenapa aku harus memakainya?" tanya Aya bingung.

Hiro lalu menunjuk pergelangan tangannya sendiri, dan menampakan bahwa ia juga mengenakan gelang couple pasangan gelang Aya. Menyadari hal itu, wajah Aya memanas. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, tetapi ia merasa sangat senang. Kebahagiaan yang meluap luap.

"Dengan begini, kita terus bersama, kan?" tanya Hiro tersenyum, dibalas anggukan senang Aya.

BREEEEMMMM..

"Eh?"

Kegiatan mereka terpotong ketika suara beberapa mobil melintas dan berhenti didepan cafe. Mereka segera melihat mobil itu dari balkon.

"Mobil ini..."

"Sepertinya aku mengenalnya..." kata Aya dan Hiro bersamaan. Mereka mengamati mobil mobil itu dengan cermat.

KLEP!

Beberapa gadis keluar dari mobil itu. Ada yang membawa penggorengan, kamera, wortel, negi, jeruk, dan...

Eh? Tunggu...

Bukankah mereka...

...

**"CEWEK CEWEK DARI MANSION?!"**

**-To Be Cinta (?)-**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**BEHIND THE SCENE -level 1-**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**-Judul Chapter-**

Karen : Judul chap 4 apa, ssu?!

Cyber : Up to You (Ha?)

Karen : Sip! *ngetik : Up to You*

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**~Jatuh tragedy~**

Karen : '_"POOCCOOOOONNG!" Gakupo masih lari naik turun tangga walaupun wajahnya saat ini udah jauh lebih mengerikan dari pocong #plak_

_"Woi woi, Gakupo.. Jangan buat kegaduhan.. " kata Luka speechless_

_"POOCCOOONNGG!" Kini Gakupo mulai gelindingan membuat rambut nan lembutnya menampar nampar (?) lantai dan meratakan (?) segala perabot yang dilindesnya._

_"Hoi Gakupo! Jangan seenakny...- WAAAA!" Kazuya yang mencoba menghentikan Gakupo, malah hampir tertimpa meja yang jatuh._

_"Kazuya! Awas!"_

_"Wob wob wob wob... BRUUOOOBB (?)"_

_"Hn?"_

_"MITSU-NII AWAS!"_

_BRUKK!_

_"Hei! Kalian mau minum..- WUAAA!"_

_"Len awas!"_

_GEDEBUK!_

_Kazuya yang tadi akan jatuh segera ditolong oleh Kai. Sayangnya mereka ikut tertimpa meja dan menyandung kaki Koro yang lagi joget dubstep dan terjatuh hendak menimpa Mitsu, sayangnya Michael dengan cepat mendorong Mitsu agar tidak tertimpa. Len yang baru keluar dari dapur bersama Nivarox ikut tersandung masal dan akhirnya jatuh._

_Posisinya saat ini : _

_Gakupo jatuh dan menimpa Hiro yang ada dibawahnya, dan wajahnya sangat dekat._

_Kazuya jatuh dan kepalanya kini ditidurkan di dada Kai.'_

... Err.. Karen gak sanggup lanjutin.. Kayaknya jangan dipake #plak

Cyber : Lanjut!

#jduakk.

Karen : _'Koro jatuh terlentang, sedangkan disebelahnya terlihat Mitsu tiduran di lantai sambil memeluk Michael tengah memeluk tubuh Mitsu sambil menidurkan kepalanya di dada Mitsu._

_Tubuh mungil Len dan Rinto yang rambutnya basah kena teh dan wajahnya yang belepotan krim kue, kini terbaring di lantai menimpa Nivarox yang berbaring sambil sedikit mengeluarkan erangan karena Len dan Rinto yang berat menimpanya..'_

... Oke ini ambigu sangat.. -_-"

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**-Mimpi CyberSaku-**

Karen : Masa tadi tidur, Karen mimpi Mitsu sama Saku udah nikah? XD #plakk

Cyber : Hah? Gimana? #penasaran. #jduakk.

Karen : Tau tau dapet undangan kawin IberSaku.. #plakk.. Pestanya makanannya enak enak lho! #dasar

Cyber : Ceritain. #jduakk.

Karen : Karen cuma inget makanannya doang! #plakk XD

Cyber : Saya sama Sakuya nya? #plakk.

Karen : Cuma liat pas awal acara nya kissu, trus pelukan #plakk! XD (̯┌┐ ̯)

Cyber : Heh?

Karen : Ya ceritanya sih keseluruhan cuma Karen dapet undangan.. Trus sebelom mulai pesta sempet ngumpul" dulu sama author lain... Pada ngasih selamat ke Iber n' Saku, tapi Sakunya masih malu malu dan siapin penggorengan, sedangkan Iber langsung meluk Saku supaya gak jadi kerusuhan.

Cyber : Hoo... Sakuya akhirnya mau dengan senang hati saya peluk biarpun cuma mimpi. #plakk.

Karen : Itupun dia masih blushing XD Tsundere banget lah pokoknya #plak

Aya : Aya mimpi doggy aya punya anak, ehh beneran hamil.. #nak bbrp bulan lalu aya mimpi kaa-sannya temen aya hamil.. Ehh beneran hamil.. #nak Nii-san mau aya mimpiin? #nak

Karen : Mimpiin mereka nikah, aya! XD #plakk

Cyber : Boleh Aya. #plakk.

Aya : XD

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**-HiroAya ngobrol di WhatsApp-**

Aya : Kayaknya kalo pake cara ngobrol Hiro sama Aya yang baca ga bakal ngerti(?) Abis klo chat PM ngobrolnya gini..

Hiro: nyaa

Aya: Nyaa~

Hiro: Nyaa~

Aya: nyaa~

#sampaiseterusnya #jduakkk #beneran!

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**-MitsuxNicole 4-**

'Apakah pet tidak boleh mencintai tuannya?' Itulah pertanyaan yang terus tergiang di kepala Nicole

"A-Ano.. Mitsu-sama.." Nicole memanggil Tuannya

"Hn?" Tanya Mitsu super singkat, sedikit jelas dan sedikit padat

"Ng.. A-"

"Mitsu-kun!" Seorang gadis yang membawa penggorengan berlari dari pintu

"Sakuya" gumam Mitsu pendek kali lebar kali tinggi #dibakar

"Kita jadi nonton Hari ini?!" Tanya Sakuya

"Hn.." Jawab Mitsu p- #dibekep

"Yey!" Seru Sakuya sambil memukul penggorengannya ke segala arah hingga mengenai wajah Gakupo yang tampan.

"My face~!" #abaikan

"Nicole, saya pergi dulu ya"

"Ya, Mitsu-sama"

-beberapa Hari kemudian-

"Sakuya, Nicole saya pergi sebentar ya, mau beli mie" Mitsu meninggalkan Sakuya dan Nicole berdua

"A-Ano.. Sakuya.."

"Nani Nicole?"

"Maukah kau berjanji?"

"Janji apa?"

"Apapun yang terjadi.. Kau harus tetap berada di samping Mitsu-sama.. Melindunginya, menjaganya sepenih hati.." #eaaaa

"Ng.. Baik.." Jawab Sakuya sedikit bingung dengan janji yang mereka buat tadi

-keesokan Harinya-

*adegan yang Nicole mati* #nihanak

*ceritanya Saku lagi tidur dirumahnya*

"Saku ingatlah Janji Kita.."

"Nicole?"

"Sakuya, aku akan pergi sekarang.."

"Kemana? Nicole! Nicole!"

The End #dibakar

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**-AyakaxScorpio 1-**

Tampak disebuah tepi sungai, seorang pria berambut putih sedang duduk dengan santainya disana seraya menghirup udara yang segar.

Namun, dengan segera aktifitas pria tersebut terhenti ketika tampak sebuah tangan kecil menutup kedua matanya.

"Scorpio," kata sebuah suara yang tidak lain adalah orang yang menutup mata pria bernama Scorpio tersebut.

"Ayaka-sama?" tanya Scorpio menebak orang yang menutup matanya itu.

"Hahaha... Kau sudah tau yah..." ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Ayaka seraya melepaskan tangannya dari kedua mata Scorpio dan kemudian mengambil posisi duduk disamping pria berambut putih tersebut.

"Ada apa Ayaka-sama?" tanya Scorpio kepada tuannya tersebut.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin main." jawab Ayaka singkat.

"Scorpio," panggil Ayaka kepada pria yang ada disampingnya.

"Iyah Ayaka-sama?" tanya Scorpio.

"Nee, berjanjilah kau akan selalu melindingku," jawab Ayaka seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Scorpio.

Sejenak Scorpio tersentak dengan perkataan Ayaka. Dia bingung ingin menjawab.

"Ba-baiklah Ayaka-sama. Aku akan selalu melindungimu," kata Scorpio gugup.

'Tapi maafkan aku karena aku besok tidak akan bisa melindungimu lagi, Ayaka-sama...' batin Scorpio berkata. Sekalipun mulutnye berkata iya, namun hatinya tidak bisa.

~Keesokan Harinya~

"Scorpio," panggil Ayaka seraya mencari orang yang dipanggil.

"Scorpio... Dimana kau?" panggil Ayaka sekali lagi sambil terus mencari Scorpio.

Ayaka terus dan terus mencari Scorpio di rumahnya tersebut, namun dia masih tetap tidak bisa menemukannya.

Namun pandangan Ayaka tertuju kepada sepucuk surat yang terletak di atas meja.

Ayaka kemudian mengambil sepucuk surat itu lalu membuka & membaca isinya.

'Maafkan aku Ayaka-sama karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk melindungimu selalu. Saat kau membaca surat ini, artinya aku sudah tidak ada disini lagi untuk selamanya. Maafkan aku Ayaka sama, tapi waktuku sudah habis. Selamat tinggal.'

Pandangan Ayaka seketika menjadi kosong setelah membaca surat yang ternyata ditulis oleh Scorpio. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ndak tidak tahu harus apa lagi.

"Scorpio..."

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**-MitsuxNicole 5-**

"Hoy! Mitsu-kun! Tangkap ini!" Sakuya melemparkan perggorengannya ke langit

"Hn" Mitsu menangkapnya dengan satu tangan

"Hwaa~! Mitsu-sama hebat!" Puji Nicole kepada tuannya itu

"Iya~! Mitsu-kun memang hebat~!" Puji Sakuya sambil memegang lengan Mitsu. Lalu wajahnya menatap Nicole dan mengisyaratkan

'1-0~ saya menang~'

Nicole pun membalasnya dengan wajah datar

'Aku pasti unggul nanti!' Pikirnya dalam hati. Ini semua berawal dari hari itu...

(FlashBack)

"S-Sebenarnya a-aku suka M-Mitsu-kun.." gumam Sakuya

"Apa?!" Nicole membelakakan matanya

"Kenapa? Kau juga suka Mitsu-kun?" Tanya Sakuya pada pet kesayangan Mitsu itu

"Iya.." Balasnya singkat

"Baiklah mulai sekarang mari bertarung dengan adil!"

"Ok!"

"Aku pasti akan menang!"

"Aku yang akan menang!"

(Balik ke waktu skrg #plakkk)

TBC #ditendang

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**BEHIND THE SCENE : OFF!**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Avlontar Telah Datang (?)

**Karen : hai minna. Kembali lagi ke fic chapter baru! Sebelumnya, gomen updatenya lama karena HP Karen berenang bersama kecebong. Karena gabisa ngumpul bareng buat bikin fic dan didiskusikan secara matang, maka gomen kalau chapter ini aneh atau maksa. Authors note dan balesan review juga tidak bisa dibuat, dan behind the scene diambil dari data lama. Yosh! Happy reading. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan reader masih mau mereview. **

**Desclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media! Nama nama author di cerita ini adalah Author fandom Vocaloid!**

**90% Gila, 10% Sakit Jiwa**

**-Tsukikoshi Chii, Shiroi Karen, Cyber Keju-ma-**

**Chapter 5 : Avlontar Telah Datang (?)**

"Kengo! Gumiya! Cepat kesini!"

"Hn? Kenapa, Aya-san?"

"Cepat sembunyi di dapur! Para cewek kelompok mansion kita datang!" kata Aya panik, sedangkan Hiroki mengabari butler lainnya yang sedang melayani di ruang tengah.

Suasana cafe benar benar kacau. Cafe makin ramai pengunjung yang minta dilayani, namun para butler harus meninggalkan tugas pelayanan mereka demi menjaga harga diri mereka sebagai cowok kece nan febeles di depan cewek-cewek mansion mereka.

"Moka-san, boleh tolong katakan pada mereka kalau kami tak ada disini?" kata Len sebelum bergabung dengan yang lainnya di dapur, disambut anggukan singkat Moka dan petugas cafe lainnya. Len segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya di dapur sebelum...-

BRAK!

"KEMANA SI BAKA MITSU ITU?!" teriak Sakuya setelah banting pintu cafe. Mata elang nya meneliti tiap sudut cafe. Cewek cewek lainnya menyusul masuk dalam cafe setelah Sakuya, sementara Sakuya terus meneliti tiap inchi ruangan, membuat petugas cafe bertambah panik untuk menutupi kebohongan para cowok butler.

"A-ada yang bisa kami bantu, hime-sama?" sambut Mikel, berusaha bersikap sealami mungkin.

"Ah.. Maafkan ketidaksopanan kami barusan. Kami mencari kawanan cowok di mansion kami, dan kami melihat mobil mereka terparkir di halaman cafe. Apa mereka ada disini?" tanya Miku sopan.

"Maksudmu Hiroki dan teman temannya? Tidak, kami tidak mengenal mereka~" jawab Gakupo baka banget.

'GakuGeblek... Kok bisa tau nama kalo kita gak kenal?' pikir Luka sweatdrop

Hebatnya, para cewek juga gak sadar #jduakk!

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

-di dapur-

"KEMANA SI BAKA MITSU ITU?!"

"Bu-buset.. Sakuya galak banget... " kata Kaito sambil menutup telinga.

"Sssttt... Pelankan suaramu. Kau mau disapa penggorengannya?" bisik Kai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita udah lengkap semua, kan? Aya ngerasa ada yang kurang..." bisik Aya. Mereka saling melihat sesamanya dan...

"Mitsu mana?!" bisik Gumiya panik ketika menyadari Mitsu tidak ada di kalangan mereka.

"Oh iya! Masih di ruang kerjanya! Lupa dikasih tau!" bisik Hiroki ikut panik.

Mereka mengintip dari celah jendela dapur, melihat perdebatan Moka dan teman-temannya untuk meyakinkan warga mansion.

Sementara perhatian teralih pada pintu ruang kerja Mitsu. Setahu mereka, Mitsu sang manager sedang mengerjakan laporan keuangan cafe dan stategi agar cafe makin ramai dalam ruangan itu. Dan mereka tahu Mitsu sering menanyakan satu dua hal pada Moka...

Wait..

Kalau Mitsu menanyakan sesuatu pada Moka dalam waktu dekat, bisa bisa dia ketahuan oleh para cewek di luar! Dan kalau Mitsu ketahuan...

...Mereka semua akan ketahuan juga...

"Nii-san.. Jangan keluar.. Kumohoooonn!" bisik Aya greget to the max. Pasalnya, mereka melihat gagang pintu kerja Mitsu yang udah goyang goyang gak jelas, entah mau ngebuka atau nutup. Mungkin Mitsu sedang ragu akan keluar atau tidak.

"Jangan... Jangan keluar... Jangan buka pintu!" bisik para cowok heboh.

Gagang pintu bergerak turun dan pintu sedikit terbuka...

*JENG JENG!*

"JANGAAAAAN! Seseorang lakukan sesuatu! Tutupin pintunya!" bisik Rinto panik.

"Wei Kengo! Tolong lemparin panci ini ke pintu kerja Mitsu! Yang kencang, ya! Biar pintunya ketutup!" bisik Nivarox menyerahkan panci dari dapur ke Kengo.

Dengan tenaga inhuman, Kengo melempar panci itu lewat jendela dapur.

KLONTANG!

BRUK! suara pintu tertutup. Kelegaan menyelimuti aura di dapur. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama ketika...

"Suara apa itu?" kata Rizu melihat sekeliling, menyadari suara pintu yang tertutup dengan renyah (?)

"Nee, itu kenapa bisa ada panci melayang ke depan pintu itu?" tanya Akane menunjuk panci gepeng (?) di depan pintu kerja Mitsu. Moka hanya pucat pasi, tidak tahu harus memberi alasan apa.

"Arahnya dari dapur... Bukannya pekerja cafe hanya kalian? Kalau begitu, siapa yang melempar panci dari dapur?" selidik Karen. Para petugas cafe dan cowok-cowok di dapur cuma bisa keringet dingin.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

-di dapur-

"Gawat... Jangan sampai mereka mengecek dapur.. Kalau iya, tewaslah kita..." bisik Aya deg-degan.

Semua cowok hanya bisa berharap dan menahan napas dengan jantung berdebar. Nasib mereka dipertaruhkan disini...

*JENG JENG!*

"Kazuhiro.. Sori ya.. selama ini gua suka nyembunyiin sendal lu..." bisik Len.

"Gua juga.. Sori ya, selama ini gua suka ngejewer lu..." bisik Kazuhiro.

'Kepada, reviewer, Mahou-chan... Aku wariskan padamu satu set kincir angin untuk menghemat listrik. Ingat, ini masih kredit,' Nivarox malah nulis surat wasiat, mengingat ajal mereka sudah dekat, karena kalau cewek-cewek itu sampai tahu bahwa mereka ada disini, apalagi bekerja... Babak belur, harga diri jatuh, dipermalukan, di crossdress (?), de el el..

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

-di ruang tengah-

"Tenang saja. Itu hanya tikus kok~" bohong Mikel pada cewek-cewek itu.

"Tikusnya perkasa amat.." celetuk Kumo tidak percaya.

"I-iya! Kau benar! Makanya keamanan disini terjaga~ hahaha!" kata Luka gagap, berusaha meyakinkan para cewek agar tidak curiga. Para cewek saling berpandangan, dan akhirnya menghela napas.

"Oh, baiklah.. Kami percaya.." kata Michi, disambut anggukan yang lainnya.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

-di dapur-

"YES! Thank you God!" bisik kawanan cowok itu lega.

"Fiuh.. Nah sekarang, cari cara untuk menyuruh mereka pergi sebelum Mitsu keluar ruangan lagi dan para pelanggan menunggu terlalu lama karena pesanan belum datang.." bisik Aya sambil mengintip di jendela dapur.

"Aku punya ide.. Bagaimana kalau Aya keluar dari dapur dan mengajak mereka pulang? Ya.. Memang jadinya kau dikorbankan sih... Tapi kau satu satunya cewek di sini, " usul Gumiya.

DUNG! (?)

"Jahat sekali kau.. Harus mengorbankan satu orang..." geram Hiro sambil memukul kepala Gumiya dengan panci.

Weleh.. Kemaren penggorengan. Sekarang panci. Besok mungkin sodet. Lama lama geplaknya pake makanan #apa-sih?

"Menurutku Gumiya benar. Kita tidak bisa terus begini! Harus ada satu orang dikorbankan! Lagipula besok Aya bisa datang lagi kan? Jadi apa salahnya?" kata Len.

BONG! (?)

"Pelankan suaramu, kuso-gaki!" bisik Kazuya ketus. Kali ini dipukul dengan acar (?!)

"Kuso gaki janai!" balas Len.

"Udah woy!" Bisik Kengo sambil menggetok kepala Len

"Kenapa gue yang digetok?!"

"Kakiku keinjek!"

"HOY!"

"SSSSTT!"

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

BANG! BONG! KROMFYENG! (?)

"Ada apa itu ribut ribut di dapur?" Kata para tamu satu sama lain.

"Tidak tahu. Pesananku juga belum diantar 10 menit. Apa lebih baik kita pulang saja?"

"Tapi kita belum dapat gelang couple nya.."

"HUOOOOO! Kemana Kazuhiro-sama?! Aku ingin pesananku diantar olehnya!"

"Aku juga! Kemana Kengo-sama?! Mana pesananku?!"

Teriakan tak sabar dari para tamu memecah keheningan cafe. Tentu saja ditanggapi dengan heran oleh para cewek mansion.

"Mereka bilang apa? Kengo...er..-sama?" tanya Rizu menyerengit heran.

"Umm.. Mbak Moka... Kazuhiro dan Kengo itu nama teman kami yang hilang! Apa benar mereka ada di cafe ini? Atau... Mereka adalah para butler cafe ini?!" tanya Karen sambil menyiapkan kameranya, sedangkan yang dipanggil 'Mbak Moka' cuma sweatdrop karena panggil (yang menurutnya kurang 'srek' (?))

"Tentunya tidak cyiin~ untuk apa kita mempekerjakan bocah tako nan shota itu~? Lebih baik dijadiin pacar~" jawab Gakupo yang lewat bagaikan awan

'Bego...' pikir semua orang yang mengintip di dapur

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

-didapur-

Centrong! (Sfx apaan itu?!)

"TERONG BAKA!" Kazuhiro melemparkan panci ke kepala Hiro

"Gakupo... togenya..." gumam Hiro #lha

-balik-

"Suara apa lagi itu?" Tanya Chalice

"Ng... ano... ng.." Moka mulai kehabisan ide

"S-sebenarnya..." Moka menelan ludahnya. Ia sudah pasrah dan siap mengakui segalanya, namun..

"CAFE INI BERHANTUU~" sela Mikel dengan wajah horor lengkap dengan tangan ubur-ubur. Mikel safe the daay~ (?)

Ditengah ketegangan abadi, tiba-tiba keluar sebuah makhluk dari ruang kerja

"HANTUUUU!" teriak semua anggota mansion

"Mana?" balas orang yang dipanggil hantu itu. Semua cewek siap melempari sosok tertutup bayangan muncul dari ruang manager.

"Apapun boleh kau lakukan.. Jangan ambil kumakichi saya" gumam orang itu dengan muka datar, dan membuat mereka menyadari siapa sosok didepannya...

Dan...

...

...

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Gakupo lalu ia menutup matanya untuk selamanya...

Ding! Ding! Ding!

R.I.P The most bencongest terong.. Gakupo..

#salahwoy! Retake!

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Gakupo lalu ia berputar-putar ke arah dapur lalu pingsan di pelukan Hiroki di dapur

"Nih banci ngapain kesini?" Semua penghuni dapur hanya bisa sweatdrop. Oke balik ke cewe-cewe mansion!

"MITSU-KUN?!" Sakuya kaget menyadari sosok yang dicarinya itu. Ia berlari menuju Mitsu, namun segera sadar atas ucapannya dan menutup muka.

"...ga salah denger?" Tanya Gumi

"-Kun?" Karen menyiapkan kamera legendarisnya

"A-APA?! AKU TIDAK MEMANGGIL BAKA INI MITSU-KUN! TADI AKU BILANG BAKA MITSU!" Sakuya menyiapkan penggorengannya. Semua yang ada disana seketika diam.

"Sakuya?" Tanya Mitsu

"BAKAMITSU! KEMANA SAJA KAU?! MENGHILANG BEGITU SAJA!"

Tung!

"Kau bekerja disini huh?"

Tung!

"Kemana cowo lain?"

Tung!

"Cukup Saku-nee.. kasian Nii-san.." Gumam Shika

"Argh... Akachi!" Sakuya memanggil Sando kesayangannya. (Pet Alliance crossover : active!)

Seketika muncullah makhluk sejenis rubah berekor 9 berelemen api.

"Akachi! Serang!" Teriak Sakuya menunjuk Mitsu.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau menyakiti Mitsu-sama!" Nicole (pet Mitsu yang diberi nama Sakuya) yang baru di summon langsung menangkis serangan Akachi

"Sshh! Kau lagi! Akachi!" Sakuya kembali mengerahkan Sando kesayangannya itu untuk menyerang Mitsu

"Sakuya" Nicole Mitsu kembalu menangkis serangan Akachi.

Akachi kembali menyerang, kini ia mengeluarkan bola api.

"Fireball!"

Mitsu tersenyum tipis. "Sakuya Tornado" Nicole kesayangan Mitsu pun menuruti perintah majikannya.

-di dapur-

"Cukup! Aku harus menghentikan mereka!" Gumam Ayaka.

"Jangan aya.. bahaya Saku lagi ngambek! Mau dilempar penggorengan?!" Bentak beberapa cowo di dapur

"Tapi kalau dilanjutin cafe ini bisa-bisa ancur!" Balas Ayaka

"...apa boleh buat?" Kazuya berjalan menuju pintu dapur dan membukanya. "Selamatkan cafe ini" Kazuya menatap penuh cemas dan harap untung menghentikan keganasan saudaranya.

"Ha'i! Arigatou Kazuya-san!" Ayaka langsung berlari keluar dapur, masuk ke area pertempuran.

"Akachi! Fireball!" Sakuya kembali mengarahkan Sando nya untuk menyerang

"Sakuya awas!" Fireball Akachi berhasil mengenai lengan Nicole kesayangan Mitsu

"Akachi! Serang lagi!" Teriak Sakuya, Sando nya pun kembali mengeluarkan bola api

"Berhenti!" Terdengar teriakan dari arah dapur

"Kerorin! Foam!" Sebuah Frocess (pet Aya) tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerang Akachi.

"Gomen aya!" Tiba-tiba Akachi balik menyerang Kerorin. Tetapi Nicole menahan serangan mereka.

"NO! Kerorin pump!" Perintah Ayaka

"Akachi fireball lagi!" Sakuya tidak mau kalah.

Serangan-serangan terus di berikan dari keriga belah pihak(?). Masing masing berusaha menjatuhkan lawannya. Mitsu-Aya vs Sakuya. Pertempuran berlangsung sengit. Para penonton dengan ketakutan berharap agar cafe tua ini tidak roboh.

"Kerorin! Serang!"

"Sakuya..."

"Akachi...!"

Masing masing mengumpulkan energi dan...

"SERANGGGG!"

BUURRSSHH!

Elemen-elemen bercampur menjadi satu, membuat sebuah putaran angin raksasa yang dipenuhi api dan air.

BOOM!

putaran angin itu meledak. Lalu muncullah sesuatu dari dalam sana. Perlahan namun pasti sosok itu semakin jelas dan ternyata itu adalah...

"AVLONTAR?!"

"Bukan lah.." tiba-tiba muncul seorang cewe yang menaiki pegasus dari kumpulan debu

"Bisa berhenti gak? Saya sama pegasus saya sampai ketarik kesini gara-gara angin tadi" Jelas cewe itu sambil mengibas-ngibas rambutnya. Semua orang di ruangan itu pun hanya bisa cengo

"Sejak kapan avlontar jadi cewe?" Tanya mereka semua secara serentak. Apa itu avlontar? Silahkan liat behind the scene~

"Saya bukan avlontar" cewe itu masih mengibas-ngubas rambutan(?) Maksudnya rambutnya

"Manusia?"

"Yaw"

"Orang?"

"Yaw"

"Cewe?"

"Bisa jadi!" Terdengar teriakan dari arah dapur. Dan lagi-lagi semuanya sweatdrop. Mungkin sekaranf mereka sudah kehabisan keringat #jduakkk

"Nama saya VermieHans, bukan Avlontar.. dan saya cewe.." Cewe itu menuruni pegasusnya. Lalu kembali mengibaskan rambutnya

"Lanjut?" Tanya Mitsu

"Tentu" Jawab Sakuya

"Aka-

"STOOOP!" Vermie berteriak lalu pegasusnya mengeluarkan cahaya(?)

"Lebih baik damai" Vermie menarik tangan Sakuya ke tangan Mitsu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya #salah maksudnya untuk saling berjabat tangan

"Sakuya.." Mitsu menatap Sakuya

"Mitsu.." begitu juga Sakuya

PRANG!

"Maafkan saya Sakuya, saya ga pernah ngasih tau Sakuya kalo selama ini saya kerja disini. Ceritanya panjang. Silahkan Sakuya buka ffn nanti..." tutur Mitsu

"Mitsu... ndak.. saya juga salah.. maafin saya juga.." balas Sakuya

"Maafin kita juga ya" kata segerombolan cowo yang datang dari dapur sambil nyengir mbee

"Maafin Aya juga ga ngasih tau.. hehehe.."

"Jadi selama ini kalian semua kerja disini?" Kumo sweatdrop #lha

"Iya" balas semua cowo sambil nyengir Mildeep

"Baiklah.. ku maafkan.." kata Sakuya

"Ohh ya tadi siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakuya pada seorang makhluk yang sedang mengibaskan rambutnya

"VermieHans.." balas cewe itu

"Terimakasih sudah melerai mereka.." Moka berterima kasih kepada Vermie yang telah menyelamatkan cafenya dari bencana #jduakkk

"Lagian Mitsu ndak ngomong dari dulu sih.." Sakuya menepok punggung Mitsu dengan penggorengannya

"Hn. Maaf." Jawab mitsu 2 kata penuh makna #lha

"Nee.." gumam Hiro

"Apa?"

"Nani?"

"Opo?"

"Makan yu.. laper.." jawab Hiro yang dibalas sweatdrop penghuni mansion yang ada disana

'Perasaan gue yang kesini mau makan, kenapa lu yang laper?' Pikir para cewe

"Dasar adonan roti" ejek Kengo

"Apa katamu?"

"Hoy" Niva nyela pemirsah! #nak

"Mau ketjeh? Makan dulu sana ada telor kuda spesial tuh" lanjutnya

"Telor kuda?" Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sweatdrop

"Udah pokoknye yey semua duduk sini.." Niva meniup penghuni mansion plus cafe itu sehingga mereka terduduk di kursi, yaiyalah masa meja #nak.

Dan akhirnya para butler kembali melayani pengunjung cafe, kali ini juga ditambah cewek cafe di mansion mereka. Yey~ (?)

Selagi semua bergembira, menikmati menu yang tersedia, Mitsu menarik Sakuya ke lantai 2 cafe yang kini sepi, karena hari sudah sore dan cafe tak seramai tadi. Mengapa ke tempat sepi? Itu karena Mitsu menyadari bahwa Sakuya akan lebih lembut bila hanya berdua saja daripada beromantisan di depan orang banyak.

"Sakuya.. maafin saya ya.." Mitsu menatap mata Sakuya lembut

"Mitsu-kun, saya juga harus minta maaf.." Sakuya membalas tatapan lembut Mitsu dengan senyum nya yang indah

"Ga.. ini salah saya juga ndak ngasih tau dari dulu.." Mitsu mengenggam lengan Sakuya

"Mitsu-kun, udah dibilangin saya yang salah"

"ndak ini salah saya"

"Saya"

"Saya"

"Saya"

"Saya"

"Sa-" Mitsu meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sakuya

"Shh" gumam Mitsu, lalu ia kembali menatap Sakuya dengan hangat, mengukir senyum indah di wajahnya yang disinari sinar matahari terbenam.

"Mitsu-kun?" Sakuya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan kelakuan Mitsu barusan.

"Sakuya kelihatan imut kalau lagi marah.." Mitsu tersenyum kecil.

"BakaMitsu!" Sakuya memukul-mukul Mitsu dengan tangannya

"Tambah imut" gumam Mitsu sambil tersenyum lembut. Sakuya hanya bisa menatap Mitsu yang tersenyum. Jantung Sakuya kini berdebar-debar, wajahnya memerah tak terkontrol. Segera ia membuang kontak mata dengan pria dihadapannya itu.

"Apalagi kalau blushing kayak gitu" gumam Mitsu tetap memperhatikan Sakuya.

"E-Eh?" Sakuya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu mundur beberapa langkah hingga kaki Sakuya tersandung kakinya sendiri. (Gimana caranya?)

"Sakuya awas" Mitsu meraih tangan Sakuya tepat sebelum Sakuya jatuh. Kini Mitsu dan Sakuya saling bertatapan dan wajah mereka sangat dekat dengan punggung Sakuya ditopang oleh lengan Mitsu.

'Dekat.. ini.. terlalu dekat..' pipi Sakuya sangat merah, mencoba membuang muka namun tatapan mata Mitsu seolah menghipnotisnya hingga tak mampu bergerak.

"Sakuya." Mitsu mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Sakuya

"Mitsu...-kun.." reflek, Sakuya pun menutup matanya

15 cm

10 cm

5 cm

"NII-SAAAANNN! SAKU-NEEEEEE! MAKANANNYA UDAH SIAP!" teriak dua orang cewe yang diketahui adiknya Mitsu datang mendobrak pintu lantai 2 cafe.

"A-Aya? S-Shika?" Sakuya langsung mendorong tubuh Mitsu. Namun terlambat, Aya dan Shika telah melihat posisi Mitsu dan Sakuya tadi. Senyum iblis terukir di wajah mereka.

"Ehh? Kita ganggu ya?" Tanya Shika

"Kayaknya kita datang di waktu yang tidak tepat Hika-nee.." Ayaka menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal karena sudah keramas pake shampo nyentrix buatan eyang Karen

"E-eh?!" Pipi Sakuya krmbali memerah

"Turuuun!" Tanpa aba-aba Shika menyeret Ayaka ke bawah dengan kecepatan inhuman

"Hika-nee!"

Suiinngg!

"Aa.." Sakuya dan Mitsu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kedua adik Mitsu itu

"Sakuya." Jantung Sakuya kembali berdegup kencang tatkala Mitsu memanggil namanya

'Apakah Mitsu-kun akan melanjutkan yang tadi?'

"Apa Mitsu-kun?" Tanya Sakuya sambil menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang terlukis di wajahnya

"Makan yu. Saya laper" balas Mitsu

"BAKA!"

TUNG!

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Acara makan malam di cafe penuh kehangatan. Setelah seminggu mereka jarang berkumpul bersama, kini terasa lebih menyenangkan dan tenang.

TUNG!

"BAKA MITSU!"

PRANG!

... err... yaa... sangat 'tenang'...

TUNG TUNG TUNG!

"Semua, bisa mohon perhatian sebentar?" tanya Koro berdiri sambil mukul kentongan, membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

"..oke.. I mau ngasih tahu jalo mulai besok dan seterusnya I gak bisa bekerja di cafe ini lagi," kata Koro.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Mungkin dia mau shuting di chanel jacksfilm?"

"Atau dia ingin makan terong bersaus toblerone? *grin*"

"Bukan. I mau pulang kampung. Jadi besok pagi I udah gak tinggal di mansion lagi," jelas Koro.

"Kapan balik?" tanya Akane.

"Hmm... Mungkin gak akan pernah lagi. Moka, gapapa kan I gak bantuin cafe?" tanya Koro.

"Gapapa kok. Arigatou selama ini sudah membantu hingga cafe seramai ini," kata Moka berterima kasih disambut ucapan perpisahan dari penghuni mansion dan penghuni cafe lainnya.

"Sayounara.. "

**-Terlalu Besar Cintaku #dibakar-**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**BEHIND THE SCENE -level 1-**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**-Avlontar-**

Air.. (Kazuhiro ngelempar ember)

Bumi... (Rizumu injek tanah, seketika ada tanah melayang depan dia, dan Rizu tendang. Ala jagoan (?))

Api... (Akanemori main obor)

Udara... (Lalu muncul Ayaka niup niupin obornya Aka (?))

SFX : SHIIIINNNKK!

Dahulu kala keempat negara hidup bersama dalam damai...

(muncul peta dunia, tapi titik titik yang nunjukin nama kota diganti muka semua anggota grup FFn WhatsApp yang lagi senyum mempesona)

Namun semua berubah saat negara api menyerang...

(semua tentara negara api mukanya diganti muka Kumo)

Hanya Avlontar (?) yang menguasai keempat element yang bisa menghentikan mereka.

(Kaito berdiri diatas tebing sambil loncat loncat ngeluarin api, air, tanah, dan udara dari kepalanya)

Tapi saat dunia membutuhkannya, ia menghilang!

(Kaito lenyap disamber camar)

...

100 tahun berlalu. Aku dan kakakku menemukan Avlontar baru... Seorang pengendali traktor bernama Kengo.

(Terlihat Saku dan Mitsu di dapur megang golok sambil melototin es batu dengan tatapan takut dan heran. Didalem es batu nya ada Kengo lagi duduk ala pertapa)

Meskipun kemampuannya sangat hebat, ia masih butuh waktu untuk belajar sebelum siap menyelamatkan semua

(Terlihat Kengo ketawa ketawa naik traktor dengan kecepatan 1 m/jam (secepat naik odong odong XD), lalu nabrak Moka dan Kengo terguling guling menuruni bukit)

Tapi aku yakin, Kengo dapat menghancurkan dunia...

SFX : JEEEENNGG! JENG JENG JENG! BANG! (?)

(Gambar bumi meledak selow mosyen)

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**-Behind The Scene Problem-**

Cyber : Fic kita! Fic kita! #jduakk.

Karen : Tinggal Behind the scene dan tinggal update! BTS BTS!

Aya : BTS nya hp Karen berenang~~ #nak

Karen : Masa hp berenang mau diperinci kayak :

"_HP POV (?)_

_Saat terjatuh, perlahan aku tenggelam. Air mulai membasahi keyboard dan mesinku.. kabel kabelku.. oh... aku terasa penuh.." _#ambigu!

Aya : *cengo*

Mitsu : "-_-)/

Aya : Oke itu BTS #digampar XD

Karen : Gila aja XD

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**BEHIND THE SCENE : OFF!**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
